reunion
by paceyjoeytruelove
Summary: ok this is set 10 years from graduation. Everyone is getting ready for Capeside High School's 10 year reunion. I decided to keep Jen alive cause I just love her and I was ticked when they killed her off.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing that is all I have to say

A/N: ok decided to try out something new here. I promise I will UD "What if" I'm a bit stuck for moment. I will warn you now this fic will have a lotof songs in it.

A/N pt2: ok this is set 10 years from graduation. Everyone is getting ready for Capeside High School's 10 year reunion. I decided to keep Jen alive cause I just love her and I was ticked when they killed her off. Ok the first part is everyone's reflection of the past ten years. Well as they say in tv land on with the show. Reviews are welcomed good or bad

A/N pt3: italics are flashbacks

A/N pt4: everything thing that was in the season finale did not happen Pacey and Joey did not get back togther nor did she chose Dawson.

Capeside Mass graduation 2001 we see an 18 year old Pacey Witter boarding a plane.

Pacey sits down and looks out the window. _" well I did it, me Pacey J. Witter a high school graduate who've thought I'd actually do it _pauses _well Andie knew I could do it and so did Joey _pauses at the thought of Joey's name and smiles _Joey Potter now there's a woman that'll put a man to his knees with one look." _

Capeside Mass 2011 we see 28 Pacey Witter sitting at his desk when there is a knock on the door

" Mr.Witter this came for you today." the young man about 20 handed him an envelope

" thanks Luke." Pacey grabs the envelope and looks at it to himself " capeside high hmm..wonder what they want?" shakes his head and lays the envelope on his desk.

" anytime Mr.Witter." Luke nods his head and walks towards the door

" hey Luke please call me Pacey when you call me Mr. Witter I look for my dad."

" sure thing Mr. Wi- I mean Pacey." Luke exits

Pacey picks up the envelope and opens it as Pacey is walking to his desk the phone rings

" Civilization Pacey Witter speaking." Pacey answers the phone in a solemn tone

" I take it you got a letter too?"

" yeah, you too man?"

" yeah so are you going to go?"

" Dawson I don't know it's just my life is finally going the right direction and I know if I see her I'm gonna lose it man." Pacey lets out a sigh

" come on Pace it's been 8 years since you two decided to call it quits, you've moved on haven't you Pacey?" Pacey is silent as he thinks back to the night they last spoke

" _Pacey we can't do this anymore." _tears starting to form in her eyes

" _what do you mean we can't do this Jo?" _ Pacey questioned

" _Pace please I-I can't." _ Joey's voice starts to crack

" _but I love you Jo and I know we can make this work, I mean we are older now." _Pacey grabs her hand

" _Pacey I lo--"_ Pacey leans in to kiss Joey and Joey pushes him away _" Pacey Eddie's back."_

" _what, I-I thought he left?" _is in shock by what Joey told him

" _he did but he came back."_

" _when?" _

" _last night."_

" _that's why you never came by."_

" _yep, look Pace I really am sorry."_

" _I know you are Jo."_

" Pacey HELLO you still there?" Dawson yells through the phone

" huh, yeah I'm still here sorry man what were you saying?" shakes his head as to get the thought of Joey out of his mind

" thinking about Joey again?" Dawson asked

" h-how did you know?"

" I know how Joey can be and I also know she is not easy to get over."

" Dawson I'm telling you if I see her there with that Eddie guy I don't think I can take it I really don't think I could."

" don't worry man, I heard from Audrey that Eddie and Joey broke up before she left for New York about four years ago."

" really...so how is Audrey anyway?" quickly changes the subject to avoid anymore Joey talk

" she's good actually she and I are dating now."

" really congrats man." happily

" thanks, but really Pace stop living in the past and just call her." pleads with Pacey

" no- no way man I am not going to call her if she wants to talk to me she will call me." Pacey quickly protests Dawson's suggestion

" fine have it your way Pacey." Dawson gives up knowing that Pacey isn't going to budge

suddenly a large crash is heard

" um..hey I'm gonna have to let you go I just heard something break which probally is not good, but hey call me when you get into town and I'll buy you dinner."

" sure thing Pace hey, remember what I said ok."

" I will later D."

" Later." Dawson smiles and looks over at the woman sitting next to him

" do you really think this is going to work Dawson?"

" sure it will it's obvious he still loves her Jen now you've got to work your magic with Joey." Dawson nudges Jen

" oh, alright I'll call Joey when I get home." Jen smiles at Dawson and looks down at her watch. " well I have to go pick up Amy from daycare and I'll let you know how it goes." Jen gives Dawson a kiss on the cheek

" You better."

" bye Dawson." Jen leaves

next up will be Joey and Jen's conversation does Joey still love Pacey?

Please read and review and let me know what you'd like to see happen or changed

thanks for reading


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: yep you guessed it I own nothing

A/N: thank you superfan24 for the review I know I'm paceyjoeytruelove but you have to have some angst for a good P/J story. hehe

New York City 2011 we see 28 Joey Potter sitting at her desk siffting through a pile of papers

" junk, junk too hmm...Capeside High School wonder what this is about?" tears open the envelope and reads the letter " oh great they want me to attend my ten year reunion, nope don't think that's going to happen." throws the letter in the trash when the phone rings

"hello?" Joey walks over and answers the phone

" Joey, hi." Jen replies cheerfully

" oh, hey Jen what's up?" walks over to the desk and continues to sort through papers

" um...did I catch you at a bad time?" notices Joey muttering under her breath

" no...no I was just decluttering my desk that's all...so what's up?"

" well I was going to see if you were coming to the reunion?" trying to sound casual

" I don't think I will be going Jen."

" and why not?" Jen questions

" well for starters I really can't afford to just leave work to go to my high school reunion, also I don't think that a certain someone wants me there." Joey's mind starts to drift off

" I thought you were over Pacey?"

" huh...?"Joey shakes her head " Jen do you really think that he would want to talk to me, considering they way I treated him?"

Joey's thought's go back to when her and Pacey last spoke

_Boston Mass October 2003_

" _Pacey we can't do this anymore." tears starting to form in her eyes_

" _what do you mean we can't do this Jo?" _Pacey questioned

" _Pace please I-I can't." _Joey's voice starts to crack

" _but I love you Jo and I know we can make this work, I mean we are older now." _Pacey grabs her hand

" _Pacey I lo--"_ Pacey leans in to kiss Joey and Joey pushes him away " _Pacey Eddie's back."_

" _what, I-I thought he left?" _is in shock by what Joey told him

" _he did but he came back."_

" _when?" _

" _last night."_

" _that's why you never came by."_

" _yep, look Pace I really am sorry."_

" _I know you are Jo."_

" damn him." Joey mutters to herself

" damn who Joey?" overhears what Joey said

" huh?" shakes her head

" you said damn him, so damn who?"

" damn Eddie is who I was damning, it's just that Pacey and I we were finally going to get the chance to do this right and then Eddie has to show up, why couldn't he have stayed in LA like he was suppose to." Joey begins to tear up

" so I take it that you are not over Pacey then?"

" Jen, you know I never got over Pacey how could I , he was the one person that I could fully open up to he I mean he was my first love." Joey's voice begins to crack

" come on Joey please go if nothing else just to see how he's doing?"

" ok, fine Jen I'll go." Joey gives up

" good I knew you'd see it my way." Jen smiles

" ok, well I need to go so I can see about getting a flight to Capeside tomorrow."

" ok, then I'll talk to you tomorrow then."

" bye Jen."

" bye."

Joey hangs up the phone and looks down at a photo of her and Pacey at prom and smiles.

Sorry it's a bit short but I don't want to give too much away right now. Next chapter will be better promise.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Nope still nothing

A/N: thank you to **PJ4Eva, superfan24,PaceyAndJoey4EverandAlways, and Ladybabe **for the awesome reviews. Sorry if I forgot anyone I will mention you next chapter

A/N: This is a two parter

A/N: not sure if Capeside ever had an airport but in this story it has one

" please fasten your seatbelts and make sure your trays are in an upright position, we will be landing in Capeside Mass shortly." the flight attendant announced over the intercom.

" why did I let Jen talk me into this? I haven't talked to him for like eight years, I mean what if he doesn't want to see me? Then what do I do, well at least I have an excuse I mean it is our 10 year reunion. Uggg! Why am I even stressed about Pacey?" Joey lets out a frustrated sigh and runs her fingers through her hair.

Meanwhile at the Potter B&B we see Bodie and Bessie getting ready for Joey's return.

" Alexander, Madison hurry up Joey's going to be here any minute." a frantic Bessie yells up the stairs

" mom, chill out it's just aunt Joey it's not like she's famous or something?" Madison told her mother as she was coming down the stairs

" I know that it's just I would like things to be nice when she gets her, where's your brother?"

" I don't know last time I checked he was on the phone with Lilly." Madison shrugs her shoulders and walks in the living room

" I see some things never change, I swear that boy is on that phone more that his sister." Bessie sighs in frustration

Outside the Potter B&B at taxi pulls up and Joey gets out of the taxi, and looks around.

" well I guess this is it." Joey takes a deep breath and walks up to the B&B

" hello? Anyone home?" Joey opens the door and looks around

" Joey hi." Bessie gives Joey a big hug

" Alexander get your butt down here and tell your aunt Joey hi." Bessie yelled up the stairs

" I'll be down in a minute." Alexander yelled back

" hey Joey." Madison gives Joey a hug

" Hey Maddie gosh you've gotten so big." Joey picks up Maddie and gives her a big hug

" Aunt Joey hi." Alex comes running down the stairs a gives Joey a big hug almost knocking her down

" Alex whoa slow down you almost knocked me over." Joey regains he balance

" sorry aunt Joey." Alex smiles at Joey

" it's ok." Joey gives him a pat on the head " ok I'm going to go up to my room and put my bags away." Joey heads up to her room when the phone rings

" um hey Joey could you get that for me?" Bessie yelled from the kitchen

" sure thing Bess." Joey Picks up the phone

" Potter B&B "

there is long pause on the phone

" Hello anyone there?"

no answer

" ok I'm hanging up now?" Joey hangs up the phone

" Who was on the phone Joey?" Bessie called from the kitchen

" I don't know no one was on the line when I answered"

" oh well probally some punk kid" Bessie dismisses the situation

Joey looks down at the caller ID and her eyes begin to widen " it couldn't be?" Joey whispers to herself and goes upstairs.

I'm working on the 2nd part I should have it up later read and review


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: ok I had this chapter already written but then my computer crashed on me.

A/N: thank you to **JPNeverlosetheButterflies, Brunettechic521, Superfan24, PJ4eva, PaceyAndJoey4EverandAlways, and Ladybabe.** For the awesome reviews.

A/N: Enjoy!

Civilization 10:30PM Pacey is sitting in his office doing some paper work when he hears a knock on the door

" _come in." Pacey yelled _

_A young woman in her mid twenties opens the door. The woman is tall and has long chestnut hair_

" _J-Jo is that you?" Pacey can't belive what he's seeing " it can't be." Pacey whispers to himself_

" _well who else would it be silly?" Joey looks at Pacey like he's crazy " So are you going to let me in or do I have to stand outside?" Joey asks_

" _I mean yeah come in, I-I can't believe you're hear I've missed you so much." Pacey goes to give Joey a hug when she takes a step back_

" _Pacey I'm here to say goodbye." Joey whispers softly to Pacey._

" _w-what do you mean you're here to say goodbye?" Pacey is taken aback by Joey's statement_

" _Pacey you've got to let go." _

" _what do you mean let go?" Pacey is confused by Joey's comment_

" _Pacey you've got to stop living in the past and move forward." _

" _I don't want to let go, I love you." Pacey pleads with Joey_

" _Pacey I know and I love you too, but you can't keep living life in the past." Joey grabs his hand _

" _Joey this is killing me, everywhere I go I see you, every voice I hear I think it's yours and I turn around and you're gone. I'm going crazy Jo I need you so much, without you I'm nothing please don't go." Pacey pulls Joey close to him and leans down to kiss her_

" _Pace I believe in you and I know you can move on I know it will take a long time but soon you will move on." Joey steps back _

" _Jo please stay." Pacey pleads with Joey._

" _Pacey I have to go now." Joey let's go of Pacey's hand and leaves_

" _Joey NO!" Pacey falls to his knees and cries out_

Phone rings and Pacey jumps up from his desk and answers the phone

" hello?" a starttled Pacey answers the phone

" Pacey hey um did I get you at a bad time?" Dawson asks

" um..no actually I'd say you have perfect timming." Pacey shakes his head in confusion

" are you sure cause when you answered the phone you seem a bit upset."

" yeah I'm fine just a bit tired." avoids Dawson's question

" so...I'm here in Capeside and someone told me that they'd buy me dinner."

" Dawson um about that is there anyway you could come by tomorrow cause I'm pretty wiped out man."

" sounds good Pacey, I'll just see you tomorrow then."

both men say their goodbyes Pacey hangs up the phone and turns on the radio. Pacey leans back and listens to the song.

You held my hand and then you slipped away

And I may never see your face again

So tell me how to fill the emptiness inside

Without love what is life?

And anyone who knew us both can see

We always the better part of me

I never wanted to be this free

All this pain does it go away?

Then everytime I turn away

and you're no where to be found

I know I've got a long long way to go

Before I can say goodbye to you

I've got a long long way to go

Before I can say goodbye to all I ever knew

To you, to you.

" I've really got to find away to move on, but how? I mean how do you get over your true love? I know I should've talked to her but I didn't know what to say (pauses) I guess I could've said hello, but really how original would that've been? Dawson's right though I am going to half to talk to her sooner or later, boy do I hate it when Dawson's right. I do know it's 11PM and I need some food but not from here maybe I'll pick something up at the store." Pacey turns the radio off and walks out of the office."

Potter B&B Joey is upstairs in her room listen to the radio

From memory there is no hidding place

Turn on the T.V. And I see you there

In every crowd there's always someone with your face

Everywhere trying not to care

To you, I wish you everythin'

And all the best that life can bring

I only hope you think of me sometimes, oh

And even though I feel the pain

I know that I will love again

The time will come, oh, and I'll move on

I've got a long long way to go

Before I can say goodbye to you

Oh, I've got a long long way to go, got a long way to go

Before I can say goodbye, before I say goodbye

To all I ever knew, to all ever knew

I got a long, I got a long, long way to go long way to go

Before I can say, before I say, goodbye to you

Say goodbye, say goodbye

Oh, I got a long, long way to go

Before I can say goodbye to all I ever knew

Girl, I wish you the best I know, oh and all the rest, to you

I got a long, long way to go

Before I can say goodbye to you

" I don't understand why he would call and just not say anything? He would've atleast said hi or something. I know that we haven't spoken since the Eddie incident but still I thought we were at least friends, but I guess I understand if it was me I probally would've not said anything too." Joey's cellphone rings

" hello?" Joey picks up her phone and answers it

" hey Joey how's it going?" Jen asked Joey

" going good actually."

" great, hey we're having a group meeting at Civilization tomorrow and I wanted to know if you want to join us." Jen asks trying not sound too obvious

" Civilization..wait doesn't Pacey own that?"

" well, yeah but come on you're not going to let that stop you from hanging out with the rest of us." trying to convince Joey to go

" ok I will go besides it might be fun." Joey smiles

" great well I'm going to go I've got to put Amy to bed. So I will see you tomorrow."

" bye Jen." Joey smiles and hangs the phone up

"I'm hungry I think I'll go downstairs to see what there is to eat."

Joey exits and goes downstairs

In the kitchen

" just what I thought looks like I'm going to have to go get something from the store to eat. Wonderful." Joey shuts the fridge and grabs her coat. Joey opens the door to leave when she someone on the other side.

" Potter, long time eh?" the person on the other end questions

" it's you." Joey gasps

I will update soon I hope you enjoyed this chapter read/ review please

The song used in this chapter is by Def Leppard

it's called Long, Long Way To Go it is found on their album X


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: thank you to everyone that has review my story it really means a lot

I promise no more suspense ( well...atleast not now anyway)

Joey is shocked to see who is at her door

" what are you doing here?" Joey who is still in shock asks

" well since I was in the neighborhood I thought I'd stop by and see how you're doing."

" you were in the neighborhood? You don't even live here, and why would you think that I would even be here?" Joey who is starting to get irritated asks

" well, you see Joey I do live here-"

" since when?" Joey cuts him off

" oh since the summer."

" really, so how did you know I was even in Capeside?"

" see I saw you get out of the taxi earlier."

" so I see you've been stalking me now." Joey crosses her arms

" well, I wouldn't go as far as calling it stalking."

" really Eddie, what would you call it then." gives Eddie a scowl

" I like to think of it as checking up on you." Eddie gives a sly smile

" you don't get it do you?"

" get what?"

" Eddie you and I are over we have been for quite sometime so you have no right to check up on me." Joey is getting angry

" I know but you're still my Joey." Eddie tries to grab Joey's hand

" excuse me! I am not your Joey. I knew I should've never let you back into my life after you left for LA. I should've just left you at the Hell's Kitchen and gone to Pacey's like I was going to, but no you had to come back didn't you? Why did you have to ruin my life." Joey is yelling at Eddie

" god Joey you're still hung up on that loser?" Eddie scoffs

" I'll have you know that man is not a loser, if anything he is the most gentile, kind, loving person that I've ever known, and that's a lot more than I can say for you, now if you don't mind I would like it if you would leave." Joey tries to push Eddie out of the way

" I'm not going to let you go that easily." Eddie stops Joey

" if you want to live then I'd suggest that you leave now." angrily

" yeah and what are you going to do about it?" Eddie asks in a smug tone

" I warned you Eddie stay the hell away from me." Joey makes a fist with her hand and punches Eddie in the face

" damn woman you sure know how to throw a punch." Eddie says while holding his nose

" I could've told you that." a voice from behind Joey says " now I think the lady told you to leave." the man picks up Eddie and escorts him to the car.

" what are you doing here?" Joey turns around in shock

" well you see I was on my way to the store when something just told me to stop here first." He grabs Joey and pulls her into his arms

" well you could've called." Joey looks up at him and smiles

" well..you know I tried but obviously that didn't work out very well." both Joey and the man laugh

" you know you could've said hi."

" I know."

" you look great Pacey." Joey pulls away from Pacey and takes a good look at him

" yeah, you don't look bad yourself." Pacey smiles at Joey

" hey I think I look pretty damn good for all the hell you put me through." Joey playfully hits Pacey in the arm

" yeah I guess you're right Potter, so if you don't mind me asking but where were you going?"

" actually I was going to the store to get something to eat."

" I have an idea since we were both on our way to the store, how about we go together and we can have dinner together?" Pacey suggests

" I don't know Pace." Joey is hesitant

" come one we can catch up on our lives and just talk." Pacey gives Joey the puppy dog eyes

" ok, fine you know I can't resist those eyes." Joey smiles at Pacey

" oh, and Jo by the way you look wonderful."

" thank you." Joey smiles and takes Pacey's hand and they walk to his car and leave.

Sorry this chapter is short I will have a longer one later read review


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: You guessed it I own nothing

A/N: Thank you to all that have reviewed my story.

Joey and Pacey are sitting on the hood of his car eating chinese take out.

" are you ok Jo?" Pacey asks

" yeah I'm fine, thank you again for getting rid of Eddie." Joey takes a bite of her food

" so, remind me again why you dated that idiot?" Pacey tries to make a joke

" I guess I was blind I guess you could say I was trying to let go." Joey looks down realizing what she just told him.

" let go of what Jo?" Pacey is puzzled by what Joey said

" nothing Pacey just forget it." Joey looks at him

" so Miss Josephine Potter what have you been up to the past eight years?" changes the subject knowing that Joey isn't going to say anything more about her remark

" was she trying to let me go is that it? I hope she hasn't." Pacey thinks to himself

" well after I graduated from Worthington I got a job offer with a publishing company in New York, so I move to New York and well I work there up until about a year ago when I decided to go back to school and study interior design so now I run my own interior design company." Joey gives him a glare for calling her Josephine and proceeds to tell him about her life

"man, he hasn't changed a bit except maybe he's gotten a bit muscular but other than that he's still same old Pacey." Joey thinks to her self while looking at Pacey

" really, and interior designer I would've never thought that you would do that...well I mean I knew you liked art and all I just thought you'd open an art gallery. That's just amazing Jo." Pacey who is genuinely proud of Joey just looks at her in awe

" she is more beautiful than ever I just want to hold her in my arms and never let her go." Pacey thinks to himself as he is looking at Joey

" ok, your turn Mr. Pacey Witter so how did you end up owning your own restaurant?" Joey takes a bite of her food

" well after that whole stockbroker job went bust. I decided to go back to school and get my degree in cullinary arts and well, I thoought heck if Danny could succeed on his own I sure the heck could so I decided to open my own place."

" wow, Pace I am very happy for you I always knew you'd do great in this world. I can tell you how proud I am of you." Joey puts her food down and gives Pacey a hug

" I can't believe it I'm holding her in my arms it's like she read my mind. Man she feels so good I don't want to let her go." Pacey lets out a sigh

" he smells so good, I just want to hold on to him forever, but I know that couldn't happen." Joey closes her eyes and inhales his scent.

" I love you Jo?" Pacey whispers to himself

" what did you say Pacey?" Joey who is taken aback by what Pacey said breaks their embrace

" huh, what, I didn't say anything." Pacey realizes that Joey heard him tell her he loves her

" you just told me that you love me." Joey can't believe what she heard

" I didn't did I ?" Pacey tries to make a joke

" Pace, not now this isn't soemthing to joke about. What gives after all this time, I mean we haven't spoken for eight years and you're now confessing your love to me I don't get it?" Joey gets up and walks in front of Pacey

" I don't know it just felt right." Pacey shrugs his shoulders

" Pacey you know we can't go back, not now I mean so much has changed." Joey tells Pacey

" who are you kidding you know you love him why can't you just tell him." Joey thinks to herself

" what has changed Joey? As far as I can see is that I love you I have ever since the day we met. I have never stopped loving you no matter who I was with you were always in the back of mind."

" everything has, you live here I live in New York. I mean this might be fine for the moment but come Monday I'll be on a plane back to New York and you'll be here in Capeside. I just-" Pacey leans in and kisses her at first she's hesitant but then the kiss deepens and is so full of passion and lust. " No Pace we can't go back." Joey breaks the kiss

" what you can't kiss me back like that and then tell me that. I want you to look me in the eyes and tell me you don't feel what I feel." Pacey grabs Joey

" Pace I- I don't feel that way anymore." Joey looks into his eyes and lies to him

" that's all I needed to hear, I guess I'll see you at the reunion then." Pacey lets go of Joey and gets in his car and leaves.

Joey goes inside the B&B and goes up to her room and turns on the radio and pulls a book from her bed and looks through it and begins to cry.

Thanks for reading I hope you liked it. Read/Review please. Even if it's to tell me you hate it please if you read this let me know what you think


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing so don't sue.

A/N: Thank you so much to my faithful reviewers( you know who you are) you guys rock! To everyone else if you've read this then leave a review let me know what you think. I even take anonymous reviews if you don't want to leave a name ( gosh I must sound desperate) well ok anywhoo on to the story.

A/N: this chapter is both Joey and Pacey's POV of what happened

Pacey's POV

Pacey walks into his one bedroom apartment and places his keys on the table and goes to his room and lays on his bed and stares at the celling.

" how can she look me in the eye and tell me she does not love me? Doesn't she know that she can't run from me. I don't know maybe the timming isn't right, what am I saying our timming has never been right. I know I may be fooling myself but I just know that deep down she feels the exact same way that I do, maybe she's afraid? Doesn't she know I'm just as afraid as she is. I just wish for once she stop running and just look at what's in front of her. If she'd stop running she see that we're meant to be and I am her " soulmate" ok don't know where that came from think I've been talking to Dawson too much. Speaking of Dawson why is he of all people all gung ho about me being with Joey. Could he have really moved on and with Audrey? That is the last person I'd expect him to be with." Pacey shakes his head " maybe he's finnaly accepted the fact that Joey is not his she never was. Now why can't I just accept it. I guess maybe it's the way that she looked at me when she told me that she didn't love me I could see it in her eyes that she loves me. All I know is that I will not let her run away again. I mean come on how many times have we missed our chance? I know that the last time we talked was when that Eddie guy came back god what did she see in him, I know he's the reason we never got our chance.Ok I've really got to just stop dwelling about this and think of something cause I've got two days and then she's gone , and there is no way I am going to let her go I don't care if I have to follow her back to New York Ijust know that I've got to be with her." Pacey rolls ove and looks at the clock " great it's 1AM and I'm suppose to be at Civilization in the morning, there's no way I am going to sleep maybe I'll see what's on the radio I've got to get my mind off Joey." Pacey turns on the radio and flips through the stations when " I Still Do " by Wade Hayes is playing

Last night when I touched you

It brought back memories

Of the way it felt the first time

I held you close to me

I gave you my heart

And swore I'd always love you

And still do

" ok I've got to stop torturing myself and just go to sleep." Pacey turns the radio off and shuts his eyes

Joey's POV

At the B&B Joey is on her bed looking through old photos of her and Pacey and listening to the radio.

" what was I thinking, I can't believe I told him I don't feel the same. The truth is I love him I love Pacey more than I have ever loved anyone in my entire life even more than Dawson but then again I've only truly loved one person and that's Pacey when I'm with him I feel alive. I don't know why I lied to him I guess I'm scared, I'm scared of losing him I'm afraid that if we were to get back together it would just fall apart, I don't know if I could take it. Man who am I fooling I'm the one who keeps running I'm the one who keeps messing things up. I need to make up my mind for once and take a risk I think way too much-" Joey's thought's are interrupted by a knock on her window

" wonder who that could be at 1 in the morning?" Joey gets up and opens the window.

"Dawson!" Joey is surprised to see Dawson at her window

" Hey." Dawson looks at Joey.

The song " I Still Do" by Wade Hayes

is found on his album On a Good Night

Here are the lyrics is you're interrested

Last night when I touched you  
It brought back memories  
Of the way it felt the first time  
I held you close to me  
I gave you my heart  
And swore I'd always love you  
And I still do

And when I closed my eyes  
You were waiting there  
Standin' in the moon light  
With the wind in your hair  
You said there would come a time  
I wouldn't dream of you  
But I still do

And I still wake up every morning  
And I thank God above  
Out of all the people on this earth  
He gave me to love  
Don't you know my heart  
And soul belong to you  
I swear it's true

So when you asked if I still need you  
After all this time  
I can't believe that thought  
Would ever cross your mind  
The answer is so simple  
I just thought you knew  
I still do

I still do

Thanks again for reading


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own Nothing

A/N: This chapter may be a bit short but It's all I've got. Also I just had to do this so please don't get mad. There is a twist but I'm saving for next chapter

Joey's bedroom Dawson and Joey are standing face to face Joey is in shock she can't believe that Dawson's here

" Dawson what are you doing here? I thought that you were in LA?" Joey is a bit in shock

" I'm here for the reunion Joey." Dawson smiles at Joey

" oh that, yeah kinda slipped my mind there ya know." Joey shuts the window

" wow, Jo y-you look amazing." Dawson gives Joey a hug

" thanks, you look good yourself." Joey smiles at Dawson

" well guess you're wondering why I'm here at 1 in the morning huh?" Dawson sits on her bed

" well now that you said something yeah I guess I am." Joey gives him an odd look

" well, I guess I couldn't wait until the reunion to see you."

" ok, you're starting to worry me here, I mean shouldn't you be with Audrey right now?" Joey questions Dawson

" well, see that's why I'm here?" Dawson starts to get up from the bed

" did something happen between you and Audrey?"

" well, see Audrey and I broke up." Dawson says calmly

" when did this happen?" Joey asks

" just a bit ago actually."

" Dawson, I'm sorry what happened?"

" well, do you wan the real reason or the reason she told me?" Dawson replies

" how about we start with both." Joey moves away from the window

" well, she told me that it was because of my work and she couldn't compete anymore with that, but the real reason is you-"

" Me what do I have to do with you and Audrey breaking up?" Joey cuts Dawson off

" well about a month ago Audrey and I were at a party and well I got pretty drunk and well I kinda called her you and well I guess she hasn't quite forgiven me for that." Dawson explains

" ok, why would you call her me if we haven't spoken for two years? I mean we don't even look a like." Joey asks Dawson

" well I guess it's because you're all that I think of Joey." Dawson steps closer to Joey

" what do you mean?" Joey is confused

" I mean you're all that I think of Joey, I know I'm suppose to move on, I know you don't feel the same but, I just can't help it you're always on my mind."

" Dawson I'm not sure I'm quite following here are you saying what I think you're saying?"

" I don't know what I'm saying here, I just know that you are all that I think of. You are my day to my night I know, I know it's crazy, but don't you get it Joey? I love you I always have and nothing is going to ever change that." Dawson is standing in front of Joey

" Dawson, this is too much to take, you can't just sit there and tell me you love me, I mean what do you want me to say?" Joey is taken aback by Dawson's confession

" I don't know I guess what's on your heart, or nothing at all I'm not here for a reconciliation, I'm just here to tell you how I felt." Dawson takes a step closer

" Dawson, you know how I feel, you know I love you I always have and I always will, I mean no matter what has happened every road has lead back to you. You and I are soulmates through and through." Joey is inches from Dawson's mouth

" really, I mean you still love me?" Dawson smiles at Joey

" yes, Dawson I love you." Joey nods her head and Dawson leans down and kisses her lips.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews they are what keep this story going.

A/N: I am sorry but this one is a cliffhanger as well. Sorry I like suspense

The Potter B&B Joey is awaken by the sound of her alarm clock

" no, not moring yet." Joey rolls over and hits the snooze button. Joey all of a sudden sits up in her bed and grabs the clock and looks at it. " no,it can't be 10 am I'm supposed to be at Civilization at 11 to meet everyone for lunch." Joey pauses and recalls last nights events. " wait...I remember Eddie came by and then Pacey and I went to get something to eat I remember him kissing me and then I remember going to my room and listining to the radio and then Dawson came over." Joey stops to think about that. " or did he? Ok that part had to be a dream." Joet shakes her head " what ever it was it wasn't good I know that, but I do know that I have twenty minutes before I have to be at Civilization." Joey gets up out of bed and goes to her closet to find something to wear when the phone rings, Joey goes to answer it.

" hello"

" Joey, hey it's me."

" Dawson, um what's up?" Joey asks puzzled

" nothing, just calling to make sure you're still going. What's wrong you sound like you've seen a ghost or something?" Dawson questions

" nothing, it's just...nothing nevermind." Joey shakes her head

" are you sure?"

" well, can I ask you something?"

" yeah, what is it Joey?"

" are you and Audrey dating still?" Joey questions

" yeah...why wouldn't Audrey and I be?" Dawson replies confused

" nothing...look um I think I'm going to pass on going today I've got somethings I need to do." Joey shakes her head and lets out a sigh of relief

" are you sure you're ok Jo?" Dawson asks concerned

" yeah...I think I ate some bad food or something but do tell everyone hi for me." Joey thinks of an excuse to tell Dawson

" it's probally just your nerves, since you haven't see Pacey for a while." Dawson tries to convince Joey to go

" no..I don't think it's nerves, I just think it would be best if I stay home, now if you'll excuse me I've got somethings I need to figure out. Tell everyone hi for me." Joey hangs up the phone.

" ok so Dawson didn't come over here and confess his love to me, that's a relief but now why did I have that dream then? All I know is I need to talk to someone, but I can't talk to Dawson or Pacey about this and well I could talk to Jen but I don't know." Joey pauses and looks over at her desk. " I know who I could call." Joey quickly goes toher desk and opens a draw and pulls out her address book and sifts through the pages until she finds a number. Joey grabs the phone and begins to dial.

" please, be home, please." Joey is anxious

" hello?" a male voice answers the phone

" hey, it's me Joey I know we haven't talked in like forever but I really need to talk to someone." Joey sounds frantic

" well...hello to you, ok slow down Joey take a deep breath." tries to calm Joey down.

" sorry it's just you're the only one I could really think of to talk to about this I was wondering if you were free sometime today so I could talk to you."

" well...I have practice at 1pm, and I'll be done with that at around 2 or so. I guess we could meet up after that."

" great I'll see you around two or so I'll call you when I get there so we can meet up."

" sounds good."

" I'll see you soon then." Joey hangs up the phone and looks at the clock

" ok it's noon now so I need to get dressed and that should take me about an hour and then it's an hour to Boston so that'll put me there at two." Joey smiles and goes to take her shower.

10 minutes later Joey is about to walk out the door when Bessie stops her

" uhem" Bessie clears her throat

" what?" Joey looks at Bessie puzzled

" mind telling me what's up?"

" what do you mean?" Joey plays dumb

" I thought you were sick?" Bessie questions

" I was but I'm fine now."

" ok missie spill it you're up to something and I want to know what it is."

" ok fine I'm going to Boston to talk to an old friend." Joey gives up

" Boston, who do you know that lives in Boston?" Bessie is confused

" just a friend." Joey gives Bessie a look

" ahhh..I see. Well just becareful please." Bessie catches Joey's hint

" I will...oh and if anyone asks you know nothing." Joey opens the door

" fine like I ever know anything." Bessie sighs

Joey walks out the door

Ok, if anyone has watched the TV show " What I like About You" faithfully then you probally already know where this is going


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story

Boston Mass

"Joey pulls out her cellphone and begins to dial

" hey it's me I'm here at Union Station." Joey begins to say when a voice behind her startles her

" me too." the voice on the other end says

" hey you." Joey smiles and gives him a hug

" hey yourself, so do you want to go get some coffee and we then we can sit and talk?" the man questions

" um..yeah sure." Joey smiles

both Joey and the man sit down with their coffees

" so Joey, what seems to be the problem?" The man asks as they both sit down on a bench

" well, I came back to Capeside for our 10 year reunion and well, I got phone call at the B&B and well they didn't answer when I picked up, so I looked at the caller ID and it was Pacey. Well as I was getting ready to leave, Eddie came by and well that was a waste of time, well Pacey ended up at the B&B and he escorted Eddie to his car, well Pacey and I ended up eating Chinese food and talking. As he was comforting me about Eddie he told me that he loved me and well to make a long story short I told him I didn't love him. To be honest I still love Pacey totally. Well after we talked I went to bed and well I had this dream that Dawson confessed his love, and I told him I loved him which is really strange cause I don't love him." Joey continues to explain

" ok well this is how I see it you have a pattern when it comes to men. You tend to run away when it get too much. For example there was Dawson and then Jack and then you went back to Dawson there was Pacey then there was me then back to Dawson and then Eddie and back to Pacey, see Joey the problem is you can't commit yourself, everytime the relationship hits that level of commitment you run away and you don't look back. " The man explains

" ok so what do I do here?"

" you need stop running and make a choice."

" I know and I know who I want."

" ok so once and for all who is it?"

" it's Pacey it always have been Pacey no matter who I was with I thought of Pacey."

" well finally Joey Potter has made a choice, now you need to go tell Pacey the truth and stop running."

" I'm so glad that I didn't listen to Jen when she told me to stay away from you, I mean you really are a great guy."

" yeah...I'm glad you didn't listen to her too." the man acts offended

" you've got to admit it Charlie you were pretty bad to Jen." Joey laughs

" yeah I know, so how is Jen these days?"

" she's good she's got a daughter now." Joey continues to fill Charlie in about Jen

" really, Jen has a daughter. That's amazing. So does she have a boyfirend or husband?" Charlie asks

" well no she doesn't, hey I have an idea, how about you come to Capeside for a few days and see Jen." Joey urges

" I don't know Joey it's been a very long time since I've talked to her I don't know what I'd even say to her." Charlie is hesitant

" how about you start with hello and everything else will fall into place, come on it's the least I can do since you've helped me." Joey is trying to convince Charlie to come to Capeside

" ok fine I'll go with you to Capeside happy now."

" yes, actually I am." Joey gives a wide smile

" well that's good." Charlie playfully pushes Joey

" well if we're going to go we need to get going." Joey says as they walk to her car

" ok then." Charlie opens the car door for Joey

" thanks I think?" Joey gives Charlie a questioning look

" what can't I open the door for you without getting a death look?" Charlie gets in on the other side

" of course." Joey smiles and starts the car

Joey and Charlie drive off


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: thank you for all of the awesome reviews I really appreciate them

A/N: I am sorry if this story confuses anyone. It's just so many directions this story could go and I'm trying to figure out which direction is best.

At Civilization Jack, Jen, Pacey, Audrey, and Dawson are all talking when a familiar blonde walks through the door

" uhem...can I cut in here or is this a private party." the woman clears her throat

Pacey who is the first to notice her walks over and gives her a big bear hg and twirls her around

" Andie, hi. Hey guys Andie's here." Pacey puts Andie down and motions for everyone to come to where he is

" Andie I'm so gald you could make it." Jen gives Andie a hug

" I thought you said you weren't going to be able to make it?" Jack asks Andie

" well that's what I thought too,but I ended up trading shifts with a friend of mine." Andie explains

" it's good to see you Andie." Dawson gives Andie a hug

" thanks Dawson, so who's the new girl?" Andie notices Audrey

" Andie McPhee meet my girlfriend Audrey Liddel." Dawson introduces the women

" hi it's nice to meet you Audrey." Andie tells Audrey

" hey you too." Audrey shakes Andie's hand

" so how about we all sit down and have some diner now?" Pacey motions for everyone to sit down

" hey, um where's Joey?" Andie questions

everyone is silent for, when Dawson speaks up

" I called her this morning and she said she wasn't feeling well and to tell everyone hi." Dawson tells everyone

" well I hope she feels better soon." Jen states

" yeah, well she said that it was something she ate last night" Dawson explains as he looks over at Pacey who just shrugs his shoulders

" so Andie how's life in Boston?" Pacey quickly changes the subject

" life is great Pacey, I'm working at the hospital, oh and you'll never guess who I ran into in Boston?" Andie explains

" who?" Jack asks

well actually I ran into two people in Boston the amin one being Drue Valentine and some guy named Charlie Todd." Andie contiunes

" Charlie Todd what?" Jen nearly chokes on her food

" yeah I met him at this party he's a really cool guy."

" Andie please tell me you didn't sleep with him." Jen who is defensive

" no Jen I did not sleep with him, all we did was talk about his ex girlfriend."

" did he say what her name was?" Jen asks with curiosity

" well...I think he said her name was Jen. Wait a minute you're the girl he was talking about." Andie realizes that Charlie and Jen dated

" why would he talk about me?" Jen is still confused

" come on Jen it's obvious he still likes you." Jack says

" no way...I mean the last time we talked was before I found out I was pregnant with Amy." Jen pauses for a second

" wait a minute are you saying what I think you're saying?" Jack leans over and whispers to Jen

Jen just shakes her head and Jack has a surprised look on his face

" oh did I tell you guys that I'm getting married." Andie tries to lifghten the mood

" really?" Dawson says is surprise

" yeah actually you'll get to meet him soon he's suppose to be parking the car." Andie looks towards the door. " oh there he is." Andie points to the door. We see a man in his mid twenties standing in the door everyone's mouths drop when they see who it is.

" you're engaged to him?" Jen asks in shock

" yep." Andie smiles happily she motions for the man to come over

" Andie how come you never told me about this. I knew you two were dating but when did this happen?" Jack asks in shock

" well it's just kind of recent and also I wanted it to be a surprise." Andie explains

The man walks over to the table and gives Andie a kiss

" hey honey." the man says

" guys you all remember Drue." Andie introduces Drue to everyone

" ok, wait a minute isn't this the same Drue Valentine who made your senoir year a living hell and isn't he the one that got blamed for the senoir prank you guys pulled?" Audrey is confused she looks at Dawson and Pacey realizing that last part wasn't suppose to be told

" how did Audrey know about that?" Jack asks

" well see I kinda of told her about that." Dawson replies

" Dawson how could you that was suppose to be between you, me, and Jack." Pacey says

" I know Audrey was suppose to keep quite about it though." Dawson looks at Audrey

" what? You know I have a big mouth." Audrey says

"so it was you guys, you know I had to repaint that boat thanks to you two." Drue takes a seat next to Audrey

" well you've got to admit it was pretty funny." Pacey begins to say

" yeah I guess you're right." Drue says

Everyone continues their conversations and finish their food and drinks

Jen looks up at the door and sees a man and a woman at the entrance

" um guys I think I'm going to go." Jen notices the man and starts to get up

" you sure Jen." Pacey asks

" yeah I need to pick Amy up." Jen makes up something

" I thought you weren't to-" Jack starts to say something when Jen kicks him and he looks up at the door " Oh um well I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Jacks tells Jen

Jen walks towards the door when Pacey glances up and sees Joey with Charlie

" so much for being sick." Pacey mutters to himself

" Jen hey." Joey says to Jen as she walks past them

" hey Joey." Jen says abruptly

" aren't you staying?" Joey questions

" na I'm suddenly not feeling too well." Jen says as she looks at Charile

" look maybe this was a bad idea." Charlie says

" oh don't leave on my account I'll gladly leave." Jen says

" ok well call me later ok Jen." Joey says.

" I will." Jen says as she walks out the door

Joey and Charlie walk up to the table when Pacey gets up and goes in the back. Dawson looks puzzled

" hey guys." Joey says

" Joey hi I'm glad you're feeling better." Andie gets up and gives Joey a hug

" thanks I think I ate something bad last night." Joey says as she looks over at Dawson

" you're here now so sit." Andie says

" No actually does anyone know where Pacey went?" Joey nervously asks

everyone looks around

" I think he went in back." Drue says

" thanks...wait what the hell are you doing here?" Joey asks realizing it's Drue

" well actually I'm here with my fiance." Drue answers pointing to Andie

" ok, I'm not even going to ask, now if you'll excuse me I've got something I need to do." Joey walks towards the back and Dawson just shakes his head

Ok so this is what I have. I will leave the Pacey and Joey conversation for the next chapter I mean it's only right they get their own chapter. I'm going to be away tomorrow so I may not get the next chapter up till Sat. but I may have it up later I don't know. Enjoy


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing Just the story and my computer

A/N: Sorry about not updating sooner. I only have about four more chapters left of this one, I think not sure yet.

A/N: thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed my story.

Pacey walks into his office and sits down at his desk and runs his hands through his hair in frustration. Pacey opens a draw in his desk and pulls a cd out called Joey mix and puts it in the cd player and pushes play. The song " Real Life" by Bon Jovi begins to play. Pacey leans back in his chair and closes his eyes.

This is real life, this is real love,

this is real pain that much I'm sure of.

These are real tears, these are real fears inside that I can't hide

Pacey is startled by a knock on the door. " hold on." Pacey quickly shuts off the cd player and answers the door, to find Joey on the other side.

" I see that were feeling better." Pacey says snidely

" what's that suppose to mean?" Joey says defensively

" nothing, um would you like to come in?" Pacey offers

" sure, so what's up with the bad mood?" Joey asks as she takes a seat by his desk

" me in a bad mood, nah?" Pacey says in a sarcastic tone

" ok, then why are you trying to pick a fight with me?" Joey asks

" I'm not picking a fight with you." Pacey says pretending to be offended

" really casue it sure feels like it." Joey gives Pacey a look

" see, this is why we can'e be anything more." Pacey points his finger at him and Joey

" ok, I don't get it last night you were telling me how much you love me and that you wanted to get what we had back, and now it sounds like you're trying to push me away, so what's changed since last night?" Joey is confused

" well a lot can change overnight." Pacey says in a harsh tone

" like what?"

" oh, I don't know maybe a trip to Boston." Pacey says to Joey

" what...how did you know I even went to Boston?" Joey asks Pacey

" well, I called Bessie this morning to see how you were feeling and she said you were sleeping and she would have you call me when you got up, then you came here with Charlie, it doesn't take a genuis to figure that out." his voice slightly raised

" what, ok let me get this straight you just assume that I went to Boston to hook up with Charlie?" is getting irritated with Pacey

" yeah, pretty much." Pacey nods his head

" Pacey, I know you're not dumb enough to think that Charlie and I are together?" Joey realizes what Pacey's saying

" well, why else would you show up here with him?" Pacey questions

" Pacey I went to Boston for advice about you and what I should do, well he told me that I needed to stop running and take a risk, well he asked about Jen and I told him she had a kid now and he asked how old Amy was and I said three and something kinda clicked in his head so I decided that he needed tocome with me so he could talk to Jen. Well when Jen was not too pleased to see Charlie." Joey continues to explain to Pacey

" ok, that explains a lot." Pacey sighs a sigh of relief

" wait don't tell me you actually thought that me and Charlie were dating?" Joey gives Pacey an uneasy look

" well...yeah kinda." Pacey hesitates

" Pacey Charlie is just a friend that is all, he's still hung up on Jen anyway." Joey looks at Pacey like he's crazy

" I know that now, you do got to admit it did look like you two were together." Pacey laughs nervously

" I can't believe you actually thought that Charlie and I were a couple." Joey smiles and shakes her head

" Jo, what was it that you wanted to tell me?" Pacey changes the subject

" this." Joey moves closer to Pacey and kisses him on the lips

" wait does this mean what I think it means?" Pacey breaks away from the kiss

" Pacey I'm tired of running, I'm tired of not listen to my heart, I'm tired of taking the safe road so I don't get hurt. I know that with you I can't get hurt you wouldn't let it. Pacey you're who I want I always have I've just been too scared to admit it." Joey begins to say

" are you saying what I think you're saying?" Pacey can't believe what she's saying

" Pacey I love you I always have." Joey tells Pacey

" I love you too." Pacey gets up and turns his cd player on and motions to Joey " dance with me." Pacey asks with his hand outstretched

" I'd love to." Joey smiles brightly and takes his hand

The song " More Than Anyone" by Gavin De Graw begins to play

I'm going to love you more than anyone  
I'm going to hold you closer than before  
And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free  
I'll be free for you anytime  
I'm going to love you more than anyone

" Joey, you don't know how long I've waited for you to tell me you love me." Pacey pulls Joey closer

" and you don't know how long I've wanted to tell you." Joey smiles and burries her head in his chest.

Thank you again for reading I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Ok I'm going to do something here I'm going to kinda start giving preveiws to the next chapter so here it goes

Next chapter

Jen and Charlie come face to face and Jen tell him some shocking news

ok so here's the lyrics to " Real Life"

I wish that life was like it is in the movies Cause the hero always gets his way No matter how hard it gets on that dark, lonely road At the end he's got a smile on his face But when they threw me out to the lions No one saved me as I fell from your grace And no one wrote me new lines for what I said wrong And what I did wrong I could not erase.

This is real life, this is real love, this is real pain that much I'm sure of These are real tears, these are real fears inside that I can't hide

I wish that I could be a white knight in armor With an army just to bring you back home But I'll admit I'm scared of dialing your number Someone else is gonna answer the phone Why can't it be like it is on TV? When the orchestra plays and you come back to me.

This is real life, this is real love, this is real pain that much I'm sure of These are real tears, these are real fears inside that I can't hide This is real life, this is real love These are real wounds that I'm bleeding from And I realize this is real.

I always thought that our love was a story book tale God knows that I'd never dream in the end it would fail.

This is real life, this is real love, this is real pain that much I'm sure of These are real tears, these are real fears inside that I can't hide This is real life, this is real love These are real wounds that I'm bleeding from And I realize this is real.

Real Life is off of 10,000 Bon Jovi fans can't be wrong

More than anyone is Gavin De graw from the album Chariot

You need a friend  
I'll be around  
Don't let this end  
Before I see you again  
What can I say to convince you  
To change your mind of me?  
I'm going to love you more than anyone  
I'm going to hold you closer than before  
And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free  
I'll be free for you anytime  
I'm going to love you more than anyone  
Look in my eyes, what do you see?  
Not just the color  
Look inside of me  
Tell me all you need and I will try  
I will try  
I'm going to love you more than anyone  
I'm going to hold you closer than before  
And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free  
I'll be free for you anytime  
I'm going to love you more than anyone  
Free for you, whenever you need  
We'll be free together baby  
Free together baby  
I'm going to love you more than anyone  
I'm going to hold you closer than before  
And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free  
I'll be free for you anytime  
I'm going to love you more than anyone  
I'm going to love you more than anyone 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: Thank you for all the awesome reveiws they really do mean a lot

A/N: this is mostly Jen and Charlie chapter no P/J this time.

Grams' house Jen is asleep in her bed when a little girl with blonde curls comes running into her room and jumps up on her bed

" mommy, wake up!" an excited Amy says

" honey let's not jump on mommy ok." Jen says grogily and rolls back over

" gramma says you need to get up, besides we made pancakes." Amy says bouncing on Jen

" ok, honey how about you go downstairs with gramma and let mommy get dress and mommy will be down their in a sec." Jen sits up next to Amy

" ok, mommy." Amy excitedly runs out of Jen's room

Jen laughs and shakes her head. Jen gets up and puts her bath robe on and grabs some clothes and walks across the hall to the bath room.

Downstairs in the kitchen Amy is helping grams set the table

" ok I got your plate, my plate, and mommy's plate on the table." Amy smiles proudly

" ok, how about you go watch cartoons until breakfast is ready." grams tells Amy

" ok." Amy responds bubily and skips to the living room

Jen comes downstairs and takes a deep breath

" mmmm...something sure smells good." Jen inhales the scent of blueberry pancakes

" I told you we made pancakes." Amy says matter of factly from the living room

" where does she get that from?" Jen says in a sarcastic tone

" she's a lot like you Jennfier." grams says

" well atleast she's nothing like her dad." Jen says

In the living room Amy is on the couch when there's a knock on the door

" mommy can I answer the door?" Amy asks

" sure but make sure you look to see who it is first." Jen says from the kitchen

" ok." Amy walks over to the window and looks out to see a man standing at the door." mommy some guy's at the door." Amy runs into the kitchen

" ok sweetie mommy will get the door." Jen walks to the door and looks out the window " grams could you take Amy to the kitchen." Jen asks grams

" sure Jennifer." grams takes Amy's hand and goes to the kitchen

" but I want to see who's at the door mommy." Amy pleads with her mother

" honey not now ok just go with gramma to the kitchen ok." Jen explains to her daughter

" ok mommy." Amy gives Jen and sad face

Jen opens the door

" what are you doing here?" Jen asks

" well I was wondering if we could talk?" Charlie asks

" we don't have anything to talk about." Jen tries to shut the door when Charlie stops her

" come on Jen please all I want is to talk." Charlie pleads

" ok fine." Jen steps outside and shuts the door and they walk over to the swing and sits down. " ok what do you want to talk about." Jen asks Charlie

" well I guess I want to know why you snubed me at Civilization last night?" Charlie says

" gee why do you think?" Jen says sarcastically

" you can't possibly think that Joey nad I are together." Charlie laughs at Jen

" no I know better than to think that you and Joey are together." Jen states

" well, that's a relief. Ok if it's not that then what is it then? What did I do that was so terrible for you to stop all communication with me?" Charlie wonders

" nothing Charlie you've done nothing wrong it's me."

" Jen come on I know you're hidding something I just wish you'd tell me. Things were going great between us and then you one day just up and left, so please just tell me what is going on." Charlie takes Jen's hand and gives her a pleading look

" you're right everything was great between us. I know it was wrong for me to just leave but I had to." Jen looks down

" what do you mean you had to?" Charlie asks

" I was pregnant Charlie." Jen blurts out breaking down in tears

" what, you were pregnant and you didn't tell me?" Charlie is in shock an upset

" yes, I was pregnant." Jen says tearfully

" ok, so the little girl at the door I presume is my daughter?" Charlie questions Jen

" yes, Charlie Amy is your daughter." Jen wipes her eyes

" so, why didn't you tell me? Did you not think I wouldn't be there for you?" Charlie is confused

" I don't know I was scared I didn't know what to do." Jen tells hin

" Jen we were going to be married you know I loved you I still love you how could you hide this from me?" Charlie lifts Jen's head up

" I'm sorry I know I should've told to, I don't know what I was thinking." Jen says while looking into his eyes

" ok, Jen I'm going to ask you something and I want the truth do you still love me?"

" Charlie I -." Jen looks down at the ground

" no more running, no more lies, I want the truth." Chalrie cuts Jen off

" yes, Charlie I still love you I never stopped loving you, that's why I couldn't face you last night it wsn't the fact that I hated you it was the fact that I was keeping Amy from you." Jen says tearfully

" Jen's that's all in the past now." Charlie leans over and kisses her

" Charlie what do we do now?" Jen breaks the kiss

" well for starters I'd like to meet my daughter and then I'd like to take her mother out on a date."

" I think that can be done." Jen says with a smile on her face

" so shall we?" Charlie gets up and reaches his hand out

" we shall." Jen takes his hand and they go into the house

Here's what's next

Amy and Charlie meet

Andie and Drue plan their wedding

Charlie has a surprise for Jen

Pacey has some news for Joey

I have the ending done I just don't have the middle done

but I will give you a bit of a peek

WARNING MAIN CHARACTER DEATH

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews I'm glad that y'all are liking this fic

At grams' Jen and Charlie walk in and grams gives Jen a questioning look

" grams you remember Charlie don't you?" Jen says

" hello Mrs. Ryan." Charlie says

" yes, hello Charlie." Grams has a look of concern on her face

" Amy come here sweetie." Jen yells to her daughter

" yes mommy." Amy asks

" I'd like you to meet someone." Jen motions for Charlie to come close " Amy I'd like you to meet Charlie Todd your daddy." Jen introduces the two

" you're my daddy?" Amy looks at Charlie wide eyed

" yes, I am." Charlie says with a smile on his face

" so does this mean you and mommy are going to be married?" Amy asks happily

" well...umm that's something that I have to talk to your mommy about." Charlie says embarrassed

" honey your daddy and I have somethings to work out before we can be married, but I promise you we are going to be a family." Jen tells her daughter

" Amy dear how about we leave your mommy and daddy alone for a bit?" grams asks Amy

" ok." Amy gives both her parents a big hug and goes with grams to the kitchen

" she's beautiful Jen." Charlie gushes

" thank you, about that whole getting married thing you know that she'll be just as happy with us dating."

" I know but I know that one day I'd like for us to be married." Charlie says as he reaches into his pocket

" what are you saying Charlie?" Jen is confused

" I'm saying that when I came to Capeside I had nothing and now I have a daughter and you and I don't want to lose that. I know I have been a jerk in the past but I want us to be a family you me and Amy. I know were going to be married before so what do you say will you Jennifer Lindley marry me again?" Charlie asks on bended knee

" yes, Charlie I will marry you." Jen gushes with happiness

" Jen I love you so much I promise you I will be the best dad and husband you could ever ask for." Charlie gives Jen a huge hug and kisses her.

" I've so got to call Joey she's not going to believe this." Jen looks at Charlie

" actually I think she might."

" what do you mean?"

" well nothing it's just Joey's a smart girl and she figured it out before I did."

" ok well how about you go take a shower or whatever and I'm going to call Joey and then we can celebrate." Jen suggests

" sounds good to me." Charlie kisses Jen and goes to get changed

Jen goes upstairs to call Joey.

At the Potter B&B Andie and Joey are talking about her and Drue's wedding

" ok, so exactly how did you get involved with Drue Valentine considering he was Satan in high school?" Joey asks Andie as she grabs a soda out of the refrigerator

" well see after I left Capeside well I went to Italy and all that. It was when I was in my second year of residency I ran into Drue he was studying theater at Harvard, it was quite shocking at first considering that I didn't think he knew where Harvard was. Well we started out as friends, and well one thing lead to another and now we're engaged I know it's crazy and all but he's changed a lot you should give him a chance." Andie explains

" I'm glad that you're happy Andie, but I swear if he hurts you I'm gonna have to kill him." Joey jokes

" so Joey what happened with you and Pacey last night? Are you two finally together?" Andie prods

" well, you could say that." Joey blushes

" finally we can die happy, I tell you what." Andie raises her arms in joy

Joey's cellphone rings

" that's probally Pacey." Andie says

" no actually it's Jen." Joey says " Hello?" Joey answers

" Joey hey, you'll never guess what happened today?" Jen says excitedly

" umm...ok what happened to Jen?" Joey says worried

" nothing Jen's still here, I'm getting married." Jen says happily

" you're what?" Joey says in shock.

" I'm getting married."

" I heard you but to who?" Joey is still in shock

" to Charlie."

" Charlie?"

" yeah, Charlie."

" I thought you weren't speaking to him?"

" well see he came over today to find out why I was rude to him and well I told him about Amy and how he's her dad and well he told be that he loved me and well, I introduced him to Amy and she asked if we were getting married and we told her not right now but someday, and well after she left the room he asked me and I said yes."

" congrats Jen." Joey says

" what's going on Joey?" Andie prods

" Jen's getting married." Joey says

" to who?" Andie asks

" Charlie."

" oh my god this is great ok we've so got celebrate." Andie says excitedly

" tell Andie hi." Jen hears Andie squeal in the background

" Jen says hi." Joey turns to Andie

" hey how about we all go out and celebrate, you've got Charlie, Andie's got Drue, and I've got Pacey-"

" what you and Pacey are back together?" Jen is surprised

" yeah we are." Joey says happily

" praise the lord finally I can die happy." Jen says

" funny that's the same thing that Andie said." Joey laughs " so how about we all meet here at the B&B and then we can have a girls night out and celebrate our happiness." Joey suggests

" sounds good, I'll be over there at around 7." Jen says

" great see you then." Joey hangs up the phone

Ok I know that this was kinda short but I was in a hurry. I will have the next chapter up by Friday

up next

it's a girls night out but Joey gets more than she bargined for when the guys show up.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: wow 2597 people have read this and I only have 34 reviews. I know you're reading leave a review I take anonymous reviews as well even if you don't like it or if you want to see something change let me know

At Civilization Dawson, Drue, Charlie, Jack, and Pacey are sitting at the bar having a few drinks. Sharing memories of high school.

" ok, now that were all adults can somebody explain to me how you managed to pin that whole senior prank on me?" Drue ask while taking a drink of his beer

Dawson looks at Pacey and Pacey looks at Jack all three men nod in agreement " ok fine we'll tell you." Jack begins to say " see you just happened to be at all the same places we were at around the same time see I had you go get the paint for me that way if we were questioned someone would've seen you buy the paint." Dawson cuts in " and well I figured if I left my keys in your car you'd have to return them so that would've given you the opportunity to get in the school." Pacey begins to tell his part " well I figured that since I had access to the marina I could make an anonymous call to deputy about a boat beginning missing and well, your mother I knew would send you down to check it, cause we know how dear ol mom can be." Drue just looks at the three men and shakes his head while Charlie just stares into space

" so, thats how you did it?" Drue says

" yep" Jack, Pacey, and Dawson all nod in agreement

" hey Charlie you still with us man?" Drue nudges him and Charlie breaks his daze

" huh, oh yeah I'm still here." Charlie says

" you sure man cause you looked like you were thinking pretty hard about something there?" Pacey asks

" yeah, I'm just wondering if I made the right choice by asking Jen to marry me." Charlie says as Pacey almost chokes on his beer Dawson looks at Jack and Jack shrugs his shoulders

" you ok there Pace." Dawson asks

" yeah, just a bit surprised I guess." Pacey regains his composure

" I thought that Jen hated you?" Jack asks

" no, see I went over there earlier today to find out why she snubbed me at Civilization, well come to find out that Amy is my daughter and well to make a long story short I wanted to make things right so I asked her to marry me." Charlie explains as he takes a drink of his beer

" I can't believe that you got Jen Lindley to finally settle down congrats man." Drue gives Charlie a pat on the back

" well, hey since well all have something to celebrate how about we have a guys night what do you say guys?" Dawson looks at the others and they all nod in agreement

" so since this is a guys night can I bring Doug?" Jack asks

" ok, let's change that to guys night minus deputy Dougie, sorry man but I'm just not ready to relive his diva collection." Pacey jokes

" yeah, but you got to admit Barbra Streisand isn't all that bad." Jack jokes back

" ok, you need a night out bad, you've been around my brother way too long." Pacey quips

" ok it's settled so how about we leave this place and head over to O'Malley's and celebrate." Dawson claps his hands and they all get up and head over to O'Malley's

At O'Malley's Jen, Joey, Andie, and Audrey are all sitting at a corner booth taking shots of Tequila in the background the song "Tequila Makes Her Clothes Fall Off" by Joe Nichols is playing.

" so Jen have you and Charlie set a date yet?" Audrey ask as she took her shot.

" not yet I mean he just asked me today but I'm hoping for a fall wedding." Jen takes her shot.

" Drue and I are planning for a spring wedding, I just love spring everything is so new and fresh." Andie starts to ramble and takes her shot

" well, you two are lucky I highly doubt Dawson's ever going to pop the question I mean it took him how long for him to ask me out on a date so what about you Joey are you and Pacey going to get married?" Audrey teases

" come on we just got back together last night I mean we haven't had time to talk about it, I want to get married to him I always have, but I think with his job and me living in New York that may cause a problem." Joey explains as she takes her shot

" you have nothing to worry about Joey the guy is crazy about you. You guy are going to have to whole fairy tale happily ever after that we all dream about, you guys ready for another round of shots?" Jen takes her shot

" um...sure. Bartender another round please." Audrey yells to the bartender

" coming up ladies." the bartender pours their shots

" thanks." Audrey takes the drinks

She'll start by kicking out of her shoes,  
Lose an ear-ring in her drink.  
Leave her jacket in the bathroom stall:  
Drop a contact down the sink.  
Them pantyhose ain't gonna last too long,  
If the DJ puts Bon Jovi on.  
She might come home in a table cloth:  
Yeah, Tequila makes her clothes fall off.  
Oh oh

" oh, crap." Joey looks down and notices something in her drink

" what's wrong Joey?" Andie asks

" nothing it's just that my earring just fell into my drink

" Joey, what are we going to do with you. You've always lost some article of clothing when we've gone out drinking Do you remember that time at Hell's Kitchen when you left your shoes and your purse on the stage and I had to call Pacey to let you in your dorm." Jen let's out a laugh

" yeah, Pacey wasn't too thrilled about that, how did he have a key anyway. We weren't dating at the time." Joey says while she tries to fish her earring out with a straw

" Um...hello Joey I gave him the key when we were dating so he could hang out while I was in class." Audrey tells Joey

" Joey you need some help there, you seem to be having some difficulties with that earring." Andie looks at Joey who is still trying to get her earring

" nope, see I got it." Joey holds up the earring and places it on the table

" you know what I feel like doing ladies?" Andie says as she takes her shot

" what's that Andie?" Jen asks

" dancing." Andie says while Jen and Joey give a crazy look

" um... Andie you know I can't dance." Jen tells her

" and well I wore the wrong shoes." Joey looks down at her shoes

" come on guys let's have fun Jen I know you can dance and Joey you can take your shoes off." Andie pleads with the women

" ok fine if it'll make you happy." Jen sighs and starts to get up

" I guess I could take my shoes off." Joey says as she takes her shoes off

" um...bunny I think I'll put your shoes up her so you don't forget them." Audrey says as she takes the shoes from Joey and they head to the dance floor.

Dawson, Jack, Drue, and Charlie are sitting at the bar drinking

" so Pacey when are you and Joey getting married?" Drue asks Pacey

" I don't know I guess when I ask her to." Pacey thinks about Drue's question and takes a drink of his beer

" and that would be when?" Jack asks

" I'm just trying to find the right time I guess." Pacey replies

" Pacey you've been trying to find the right time for how many years?" Dawson cuts in

" I know but we just got back together we haven't really even talked about what's going to happen after this weekend." Pacey explains

" carpe diem man seize the day." Charlie says

Pacey looks at Charlie and then he sees Joey on the dance floor

" hey I'll be right back guys." Pacey who is staring towards the dance floor gets up and walks over to Joey.

" ok." Dawson looks to see where Pacey's going and sees Joey on the dance floor " well guys I think we've lost another one to marriage." Dawson smiles

" what are you talking about Dawson." Jack give Dawson a confused look.

" look who's on the dance floor." Dawson points to the dance floor

" well it's about time." Jack just smiles

On the dance floor Joey, Andie, and Audrey are dancing when Pacey walks up behind Joey

" hey baby you know that shirt would look really great on my bedroom floor." Pacey grabs Joey by the waist. Joey who is into the music doesn't recognize Pacey's voice and turns around to hit him

" oh my god Pacey, I'm so sorry I- I thought you were some creep trying to pick me up." Joey realizes she just punched Pacey

" remind me next time not walk up behind you like that." Pacey rubs his jaw and looks down and sees that Joey's not wearing her shoes " um...Jo where are your shoes?"

" umm...I guess they decided to walk off I don't know." Joey tries to make a joke

" don't worry Pace their on the table." Jen tells him

" well atleast we know her shoes will be coming home with her tonite." Pacey jokes and Joey playfully hits him

" hey I am not that bad." Joey acts offended

the song "Goodbye" by Def Leppard begins to play

" well since you're out here you want to dance?" Joey asks

" I'd love to." Pacye takes her hand and they begin to dance

Audrey, Andie and Jen leave the dance floor

I've been waiting goin' crazy

I can't sleep when I know you're not around

I've been savin' what you're cravin'

Look at my face I'm about to replace

Every hurt, every tear that you cry

Cause when you feel this strong and you can't go on

there's nothing wrong, just try to realize

" god I've missed you Jo." Pacey whispers as he holds her close

" I've missed you too Pace." Joey says

You won't ever have to say goodbye

You won't ever have to say I've wasted all my time

If the dream you dream ain't what it seems

Just look into my eyes

You won't ever have to say goodbye

" marry me Jo?" Pacey whispers in Joey's ear

" what?" Joey pulls away with a shocked expression on her face

" I said will you marry me?" Pacey gets down on one knee

Joey just looks at Pacey

Ok here are the lyrics to "Tequila Makes her Clothes fall off"by Joe Nichols

She said: "I'm going out with my girlfriends.  
"Margharitas at the Holiday Inn."  
Oh, have mercy, my only thought,  
Was Tequila makes her clothes fall off.

I told her: "Put an extra layer on."  
I know what happens when she drinks Patron.  
Her closet's missin' half the things she bought:  
Yeah, Tequila makes her clothes fall off.

She'll start by kicking out of her shoes,  
Lose an ear-ring in her drink.  
Leave her jacket in the bathroom stall:  
Drop a contact down the sink.  
Them pantyhose aint gonna last too long,  
If the DJ puts Bon Jovi on.  
She might come home in a table cloth:  
Yeah, Tequila makes her clothes fall off.  
Oh oh.

She can handle any champagne brunch:  
A bridal shower with Bacardi punch.  
Jello shooters full of Smirnoff,  
But Tequila makes her clothes fall off.

She'll start by kicking out of her shoes,  
Lose an ear-ring in her drink.  
Leave her jacket in the bathroom stall:  
Drop a contact down the sink.

She don't mean nothin', she's just havin fun.  
Tomorrow she say: "Oh, what have I done?"  
Her friends will joke about the stuff she lost:  
Yeah, Tequila makes her clothes fall off.  
Oh, Tequila makes her clothes fall off.  
Oh, Tequila makes her clothes fall off.

I just thought that song reminded me of how Joey is when she drinks

here's the lyrics to " Goodbye" by Def Leppard

I've been waiting, goin' crazy  
I can't sleep when I know you're not around  
I've been saving what you're cravin'  
Look at my face I'm about to replace  
Every hurt, every tear that you cry

Cause when you feel this strong and you can't go on  
There's nothing wrong, just try to realize

You won't ever have to say goodbye  
You won't ever have to say I've wasted all my time  
If the dream you dream ain't what it seems  
Just look into my eyes  
You won't ever have to say goodbye

I'm just praying, you hear me saying  
I'd be there if the sun refused to shine  
As the night gets colder I will be your shoulder  
I give you my heart until death us do part  
Every day, every moment, forever

Cause when the love is strong the feeling's never gone  
There's nothing wrong in trying to realize

You won't ever have to say goodbye  
You won't ever have to say I've wasted all my time  
If the dream you dream ain't what it seems  
Just look into my eyes  
You won't ever have to say goodbye

Cause when your feeling's strong and you can't go on  
There's nothing wrong, just try to realize

You won't ever have to say goodbye  
You won't ever have to say I've wasted all my time  
If the dream you dream ain't what it seems  
Just look into my eyes  
You won't ever have to say goodbye

Ok sorry for the suspense but I decide this needed to be a two parter

Thank you for reading

up next what will Joey say?

Will she say yes or will she run away?


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: need I say anything more

At O'Mally's Pacey and Joey are on the dance floor Pacey has just asked Joey to marry him.

" Jo, say something you're scaring me." Pacey is waiting for Joey's response

Joey looks up at Pacey and smiles

" Pacey yes I will marry you." Joey gives Pacey a big smile

" you will?" Pacey asks surprised she said yes

" yes I will."

Pacey places the ring on her finger and picks Joey up and twirls her around.

" she said yes guys." Pacey yells across the dance floor pointing to Joey

Jen, Andie, Audrey, Dawson, Charlie, Drue and Jack all come running out on the dance floor to see what Pacey's talking about

" so, does this mean what I think it means?" Andie gushes

" has Joey Potter finally stopped running?" Jen asks

" Pacey just asked me to marry him and I said yes." Joey says excitedly

" oh, I'm so happy for you bunny."Audrey gives Joey a big hug

" congrats man." Dawson pats Pacey on the back and turns to Joey " you too Jo come here." Dawson gives Joey a bear hug

"oh, I think I'm gonna hurl." Joey says with a nauseated look on her face

" oh, it's nothing a little more tequila can't fix." Drue says handing her a shot " ok everybody got their glasses I propose a toast, to Joey and Pacey may the live happily ever after well, at least make it down the aisle this time." Drue jokes as he holds his class in his hand

" very funny Drue." Joey says in a sacastic tone

" to Pacey and Joey." everyone cheers

" well hey I hate to cut this party short but I have to go pick up Amy from grams'" Jen looks down at her watch

" hey, do you want me to come with you?" Charlie asks

" well, yeah that would be nice seeing as you're her daddy." Jen says in a sarcastic tone

" yeah, I guess that was a dumb question for me to ask." Charlie says to Jen

" yeah, but it's ok I still love you, now let's go before grams has a heart attack for being so late." Jen gives Charlie a kiss on the cheek and pulls him towards the door

" well, Drue and I still have a lot to plan so we better go." Andie makes up a reason to leave

" huh? I thought that everything was done." Drue says confused

" honey you still have to get fitted for your tux." Andie nudges him

" oh, yeah almost forgot about that." Drue gives Andie a bored look

" well I guess that leaves us." Audrey says

" well actually Audrey I'm not feeling to well, I think that last shot really did me in, Pacey would you mind taking me home?" Joey gives Pacey a look

" huh, what yeah." Pacey acts like he didn't hear her

" come on let's go Pace." Joey pulls Pacey by the arm

" well, looks like were the only ones left how rude." Audrey pouts

" come on Audrey I think you've had too much as well we need to go." Dawson grabs Audrey's arm

" Dawson, I don't want to go home yet." Audrey wines and stomps her foot in protest

" come on you're going home whether you like it or not." Dawson throw Audrey over his shoulders

" hey, I kinda like this knew me cave man you woman I drag woman back home thing you've got goin'" Audrey jokes with Dawson

" if you think that's gonna get you laid it's not going to work." Dawson jokes back

" damn." Audrey snaps her fingers and acts hurt

" sometimes I wonder about you Audrey." Dawson laughs and he exits with Audrey on his shoulders

Sorry so short I will update soon I promise


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: this means I own nothing

A/N: thank you to everyone who has left a review they mean a lot

One month later At Pacey's apartment

Pacey is in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee and reading the paper. Joey comes up behind him and wraps her arms around him.

" morning sweetheart." Joey places a kiss on his neck

" god, woman you keep doing that I'm gonna be late for work." Pacey grabs Joey and kiss her

" hmmm... someone's in a good mood this morning."Joey says as she grabs a cup of coffee and takes a seat next to him

" well, why wouldn't I be I'm about to marry the most beautiful woman in the world." Pacey says to Joey and smiles

" hmmm... wonder who that could be?" Joey gives Pacey a playful look

" wouldn't know." Pacey jokes and gives her a kiss

" oh, I almost forgot the tux place called today they need you to come in for a fitting today."

" can, you call them and tell them to do it tomorrow we're really busy today." Pacey groans

" come on Pace it's just a fitting we have two weeks before our wedding and every time I bring up the fitting you put it off, what's going on?" Joey asks

" nothing it's just I hate being fitted that's all."

" oh, come on you know you like being groped by an attractive woman." Joey teases

" if that only were the case Jo." Pacey gives a squeamish look

" what you don't like women?" Joey jokes

" of course I like women." Pacey says

" then when you go to lunch go get fitted." Joey says sternly

" but-"

" no buts about it just go." Joey cuts Pacey off

" fine I'll go." Pacey reluctantly agrees

" great, ok I've got to go meet Andie, Audrey and Jen at the bridal shop to pick up our dresses, so I'm going to go and take a shower, and get dressed."

" need any help?" Pacey teases

" I don't think that'll be necessary, anyways don't you have to be at work or something?" Joey teases back

" well I am the owner." Pacey gives Joey a look

" go you're going to be late for work." Joey shoos Pacey away

" fine I'll go." Pacey heads towards the door

" don't forget to get fitted." Joey yells to Pacey

" I love you too honey." Pacey leaves

Joey is upstairs in the bathroom, she opens the medicine cabinet and pulls out a box and reads the box. "well here goes everything." Joey says to here self as she looks at the stick and the counter and looks at the box " oh, my god it can't be." Joey gasps and puts the stick down and takes her shower.

At the bridal shop Joey, Audrey, Andie, and Jen are trying on dresses

" ugh, Joey you can't really think that these dresses are flattering?" Audrey looks at the dress in disgust

" come Audrey it's a wedding not a frat party and I promise you only have to wear it in the wedding and then you can change if you like." Joey laughs at Audrey

" I know but come on this doesn't even show my cleavage." Audrey pouts

" Audrey, I don't think there's a man in this country who has not seen your cleavage." Jen jokes

" hey, now." Audrey acts offended

" and anyways don't you have Dawson or something?" Andie says

" yeah, I know I have Dawson yeah for me." Audrey gives a deadpan look

" I take it Dawson still living in the movies?" Andie asks

" you could say that." Audrey chuckles

" that boy doesn't change." Andie shakes her head and looks over at Joey who keeps looking down at her stomach in the mirror " hey Joey you ok over there?"

" yeah I'm fine." Joey shakes her thoughts

" nervous?" Jen asks

" something like that?" Joey says

" wait are you pregnant Joey?" Jen asks

" yes." Joey says with a sigh of relief

" oh my god Joey that is so cool." Jen gives Joey a hug " have you told Pacey yet?" Jen asks

" not yet, I'm planning on telling him tonight." Joey says

" tell who what?" Andie asks

" yeah Joey who?" Audrey asks

" Joey's pregnant guys." Jen says happily

" thanks Jen I could've told them" Joey looks at Jen

" oh, my god Joey that's great I'm so happy for you guys." Andie squeals and gives Joey a hug

" oh my god bunny congratulations." Audrey gives Joey a hug " I'm your aunt Audrey and I'm going to teach you everything you need to know about boys." Audrey tells Joey's stomach

" I don't even know if it's a girl yet." Joey says to Audrey

" well, hey I'm like starving so how about we go get something to eat?" Jen says

" ok sounds good." Joey says

the three women exit the store

I hope you liked this chapter sorry it too long but I didn't know what I wanted to do with this chapter.

Up next

Joey tells Pacey about the baby

Pacey and Joey's wedding

Jack gets a surprise vist


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: thank you for all the reviews they mean a lot.

This is probably going to be a two parter because of so much going on

At Civilization Pacey is at the bar helping out a customer when Joey walks in

" one Vodka tonic." Pacey hands the woman her drink

" thank you sir." the woman takes the drink and leaves the bar

" busy day?" Joey asks as she takes a seat at the bar

" you could say that?" Pacey tells her

" so I take it you haven't gone down and got fitted yet?" Joey asks

" well..if you meant I went down there then yes." Pacey smiles at her

" Pace, seriously we have like less than two weeks till our wedding and you promised you'd go today." Joey lectures

" I know and today is not over I still have time." Pacey tells her

" Pacey, the place closes in like five minutes you're never going to make it."

" ok, I promise Jo tomorrow." Pacey pleads

" you're going even if I have to drag you by what little hair you have left." Joey smirks

" hey, it's not my fault that I inherited my fathers jeans." Pacey jokes

Joey has a nasuated look on her face

" you ok Jo?" Pacey asks

" huh? Yeah I'm fine just a bug that's all." Joey plays it off

" Jo you haven't been feeling well for a while now must be some bug."

" yeah I guess you could say it's a nine month bug."

" what, you're pregnant?" Pacey exclaims

" yep, Pacey we're going to have a baby." Joey smiles

" a-are you sure?" Pacey asks with mixed emotions

" of course silly I'm sure." Joey tells him

" this is great Joey." Pacey walks around the bar a gives Joey a big bear hug " what about your dress are you going to be able to fit into it now?" Pacey asks

" gee thanks Pace you think I'm fat now?" Joey takes offense

" no, no you look great it's just that I thought your dress was already a bit tight." Pacey tries to dig himself out of the hole he's created

" it's ok Pace my dress and I will be fine now if you'll excuse me I've got to go get ready." Joey says

" ready for what?" Pacey asks

" oh, tell me you did not forget the rehearsal dinner?" Joey asks

" ok, I didn't forget." Pacey turns his head and acts like he didn't forget

" Pace." Joey asks

" 7pm right?" Pacey asks

" yep and it's at the B&B."

" I know that Jo."

" ok, well I will see you at home then." Joey says

" ok, hey I love you." Pacey gives Joey a kiss

" I love you too." Joey leaves

At Jack and Doug's place Jack is sitting on the couch when the doorbell rings

" I'll get it." Jack yells

Jack opens the door and is shocked at who's at the door

" Tobey? What are you doing here?" Jack asks in shock

" what no how's it going or hey how've you been?" Tobey jokes

" sorry I guess I'm in a bit of shock we haven't talked for like 10 years and now you're here, I guess I should say how did you find out where I lived?" Jack asks

" well, first off I talked to Jen and yes I know it's been a long time since we've talked." Tobey explains

" Jen, remind me to have her shot." Jack jokes

" it's ok if you don't want to see me."

" no it's not that I'm actually glad that you're here, I guess do you want to come in?" Jack asks Tobey

" you sure Doug won't mind?" Tobey is hesitant

" na he won't mind anyways he's not here right now." Jack invites Tobey in

" ok, sure." Tobey walks in " wow, you can tell you didn't decorate this place."

" yeah, pretty gay isn't it?" both guys laugh

" yeah, definably not you're decorating Mr. Straight man gay man." Tobey jokes

" hey what is wrong with my decorating?" Jack asks pretending to be offended

" nothing it's just that you tend to overlook the fact that you're GAY."

" so I'm not into that whole decoupage thinggy that you people like." Jack jokes

" hey you should give it a try it's quite fun." Tobey laughs

" tried itonce and nope I don't like it."

" hey you want to get some coffee?" Tobey asks

" sure why not couldn't hurt could it?" Jack accepts Tobey's invitation

" great." Tobey smiles

Both men exit the house

I hope you liked this chapter I decided to leave the P/J wedding till next chapter seeing as it deserves a chapter all it's own


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: hmmm ... let's see here nope nothing sorry

A/N: thank you for the reviews they mean a lot to me

and now the moment you've been waiting for

At the Potter B&B Bessie is helping Joey get her dress on

" Joey hold still." Bessie says trying to zip Joey's dress up

" I'm trying." Joey says

" ok, got it." Bessie sighs and looks at Joey's reflection in the mirror " gosh Joey you look beautiful." Bessie gushes

" thank you." Joey turns around and gives Bessie a hug when we hear a rip

" uh-oh." Bessie says in shock

" what?" Joey begins to panic

" well I think that baby of yours grew a bit since you last tried this on." Bessie says calmly

" Bess what are we going to do I'm getting married today and I have no dress now, great so the curse continues." Joey panics and starts to cry

" Joey it's ok you're not cursed, wait I have an idea." Bessie walks over to the closet and pulls out a floor length ball gown with a lace trimmed bodice and spaghetti straps

" perfect." Bessie exclaims

" isn't that mom's dress she wore when she married dad?" Joey questions

" yeah, I think she'd want you to wear it." Bessie tells her

" Bess, I-I can't I mean what if it doesn't fit?" Joey says

" oh, I think it will fit go ahead put it on." Bessie hands her the dress

" it fits." Joey exclaims

" I knew it would Joey you look so beautiful." Bessie says misty eyed

" ok stop you're going to make me cry again and I don't have time to fix my make up." Joey tells her

" since when do you care about your make up?" Bessie jokes

" well I'd rather not look like the creature from the sea when I marry Pacey." Joey laughs

" ok good point." Bessie tells her

In Bodie's room Dawson is helping Pacey get dressed

" Dawson I don't think I can do this?" Pacey tells him

" do what? " Dawson plays dumb

" get married, really Dawson things are going so great for us now, why mess it up by getting married?" Pacey says fiddling with his tie

" come on Pacey how are you going to mess things up by getting married?" Dawson asks

" I don't know man it's just this is all too good to be real." Pacey tells Dawson  
" Pacey she chose you. You guys deserve to be happy." Dawson tells Pacey

" you mean that man?" Pacey questions

" yeah, I mean that you're just having cold feet everything will be fine once you see her walk down that aisle you'll forget all about having cold feet." Dawson tries to reassure Pacey

" you're right man." Pacey takes sighs

" ok so how about that wedding now." Dawson tells him

" ok, let's do it man." Pacey takes a deep breath and he and Dawson head downstairs

Downstairs Pacey is standing at the altar Dawson, Jack, Drue, and Charlie are standing next to him. On the other side we see Audrey, Andie, and Jen standing. Wedding march plays and Joey comes down the stairs with her dad holding her arm.

" never thought this day would come." Audrey whisper to Andie and Andie chuckles

" who gives this woman I away?" the preacher asks

" I do sir." Potter's says and he gives his daughter a kiss " treat her good." he looks over at Pacey

" I will sir." Pacey tells him

" dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Josephine Lilian Potter to Pacey James Witter. If there is anyone here today that thinks these two people should not be wed speak now are forever hold your peace." the preacher says

" do you Josephine Lilian Potter take thee Pacey James Witter to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the preacher asks

" I do." Joey says as her voice cracks

" and do you Pacey James Witter take Josephine Lilian Potter to be your lawfully wedded wife." the preacher turns to Pacey

" I do." Pacey looks at Joey and smiles

" the rings please." the preacher looks over at Dawson who shrugs his shoulders and looks at Jack who searches his pockets " I don't have them." Jack whispers

" here you go sir." Drue pulls the rings from his pockets

" thank you." the preacher turns to Pacey " now repeat after me I Pacey James Witter"

" I Pacey James Witter." holding the ring over Joey's finger

" thee wed Josephine Lilian Potter."

" thee wed Josephine Lilian Potter."

" through sickness and health."

" through sickness and health."

" to love honor and cherish all the days of my life till death do us part."

" to love honor and cherish all the days of my life till death do us part." Pacey places the ring on Joey's finger

" ok Josephine repeat after me." the preacher turns to Joey " I Josephine Lilian Potter"

" I Josephine Lilian Potter." Joey holds the ring over Pacey's finger

" thee wed Pacey James Witter."

" thee wed Pacey James Witter."

" through sickness and health."

" through sickness and health."

" to love honor and cherish all the days of my life till death do us part."

" to love honor and cherish all the days of my life till death do us part." Joey places the ring on Pacey's finger

" ok Pacey has chosen to sing a song for Joey

Pacey begins to sing Bryan Adams song Heaven

Oh - thinkin' about all our younger years  
There was only you and me  
We were young and wild and free

Now nothin' can take you away from me  
We've been down that road before  
But that's over now  
You keep me comin' back for more  
Baby you're all that I want  
When you're lyin' here in my arms  
I'm findin' it hard to believe  
We're in heaven

And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven

Oh - once in your life you find someone  
Who will turn your world around  
Bring you up when you're feelin' down

Ya - nothin' could change what you mean to me  
Oh there's lots that I could say  
But just hold me now  
Cause our love will light the way

Chorus

I've bin waitin' for so long  
For somethin' to arrive  
For love to come along

Now our dreams are comin' true  
Through the good times and the bad  
Ya - I'll be standin' there by you

Joey begins to cry as Pacey finishes the song

" I now present you husband and wife you may kiss the bride." the preacher announces

Pacey lifts up Joey's veil and kisses Joey

" may I present to you Mr and Mrs Pacey Witter" the preacher announces and Joey and Pacey walk down the aisle and everyone claps.

Ok I hope you enjoyed this chapter next chapter is the wedding reception and Jack gets another visit from Tobey


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: do I really have to tell you

A/N: thank you to my faithful reviewers you guys are awesome

A/N: I know that this may be a bit confusing but it's worth it

At the B&B Pacey, Joey, Dawson, Audrey, Jack, Jen, and Charlie are sitting at the wedding party table Dawson stands up

" uh em can I get your attention please." Dawson taps his glass " I'd like to take this time to make a toast. ( turns to Pacey and Joey ) Ok I had this whole long and drawn out toast but I can't remember it right now. Anyways I'd just like to say I wish you the best and I hope you get to spend many years of happiness together." everyone clinks their glasses together

" ok my turn." Andie gets up " Pacey Joey you guys have been through so much. I'm so happy for you two may you live happily ever after."

" well all I have to say is that it's about time oh and Pacey if you hurt her again I'm gonna kick your ass." Audrey gets up and holds her glass in the air and everyone laughs at Audrey's speech

" trust me Audrey you have nothing to worry about." Pacey tells her

" I know." Audrey whispers to Pacey

" ok well on that note how about we cut the cake." Joey gets up and walks towards the cake.

Pacey has his hand over Joey's as the cut the cake and hands her a piece both are staring at each other with mischievous grins on their faces

" oh, no you don't Potter." Pacey looks at Joey and knows what she's thinking

" oh, yes I do." Joey shakes her head and takes the piece of cake and smashes it in Pacey's face.

" oh, no you didn't." Pacey laughs and tries to smash the cake in Joey's face but she ducks and he ends up hitting Drue with the cake

" thanks man." Drue says dryly as he wipes cake off his face

everyone busts up laughing at Pacey

" ok now that was priceless." Jen trying to catch her breath from laughing so much

" hey, Drue you need a little cake to go with that?" Andie asks him nearly in tears

" ha, ha, I'm glad you find it so funny." Drue takes a piece of cake and smashes it in Andie's face

" Drue, hey now that's not fair." Andie half pouting and laughing

" hey everything is fair in true love and war." Drue says with a mischievous grin

" I'll show you fair." Andie takes her piece of cake and tries to smash it in Drue's face but Drue ducks and she hits Dawson

" whoops." Andie says with her mouth half open " well I guess this isn't the first time you've had cake in your face." Andie burst into laughter

" do we have to go back to the birthday party from hell." Dawson groans as he wipes cake from his face

" what party I didn't hear about this one?" Audrey asks curiously

" well see I was suppose to keep Dawson out of the house and well Andie was with me and I guess she and to let her other me out and well they went to this Blue's bar and they snuck some rum and cokes by me and the next thing I know they are on stage singing about the blues" Pacey says holding his drink trying not to laugh hard

" oh, and then Pacey brought you guys back to my house and when it came time to make a wish Dawson decided to mock us." Joey continues

" oh, and the funniest part was when he went up to Jack and says staring in his own version of In and Out is our very own Jack Mc.Phee he's in he's out in out." Jen says mocking Dawson's actions

" yeah that was one interesting night I'll say." Jack says laughing

all of a sudden Dawson stops laughing and stares off in the distance

" Dawson you alright man you look like you've seen a ghost." Pacey asks him

" Pace I think I just saw my dad." Dawson says with a pale look on his face

" that's impossible he died." Pacey says

" I know but that man over there looks a lot like my dad." Dawson points to where the man is the man starts to walk over towards Dawson

" Dawson, he's coming this way." Pacey says

" hello Dawson." the man says

" dad I-I thought you had died?" Dawson says in shock

the others turn around and see Mitch standing there all are in shock.

" I thought Mitch died." Andie asks

" he did." Joey says

Gale walks up to congratulate Pacey and Joey when she sees Mitch

" Mitch is that you?" Gale asks in shock of see her supposedly dead husband

" yes' it's me Gale." Mitch says with out reached hands

" oh, god I-I thought you were dead I-I mean we buried you I saw your body." Gale says in shock and confusion

" well you see Gale it's a very long and complicated story that I care not to get into here, I will explain the whole story later, I heard that Joey and Pacey were getting married so I decided to congratulate them." Mitch says in a even tone

" it's ok honey I'm just can't believe that you're here." Gale says

" dad you know I went through a lot of therapy because of your death." Dawson says with hurt

" I know son and I'm sorry." Mitch says apologetically

" I know I guess I'm just in shock of seeing my presumably dead father walking around as alive as ever, I can't take this right now." Dawson walks off in anger

" um, I guess I should go see if he's ok" Audrey says

" Audrey let him be he'll be fine he just needs some time to absorb the fact that his dad has been alive all this time." Jen tells her

" hey um Mitch I think we should both talk to Dawson." Gail tell Mitch

" you're right I think that once he knows the truth he'll understand." Mitch says

Mitch and Gale go to find Dawson

" and on that note I think it's time for the bride to throw her bouquet, ok all you single ladies out there get on the floor." Audrey yells

" ok on three one... two... three." Joey yells and throws her bouquet Audrey catches the bouquet

" maybe there's hope for me and Dawson after all." Audrey says

" ok Pace you ready to throw the garter." Drue asks

Pacey walks towards Joey who is sitting on a chair and crawls under her dress to get her garter

" get a room Witter." Charlie yells

" yeah, you have plenty of time for that later." Jack yells everyone laughs

" got it " Pacey says holding the garter in his mouth " ok on three... one... two...three" Pacey launches the garter and Jack catches it and everyone start laughing cause Jack caught the garter

" gee... you think it's me?" Jack asks as he puts it on his head like a headband

" oh, yeah definably you." Andie says sarcastically

" ok time for the bride and groom's first dance as husband and wife." the dj says

" what do you think Mrs. Witter shall we?" Pacey asks with an out reached hand

" we shall Mr. Witter." Joey takes his hand and they begin to dance to Nickelback's Far Away

This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

Joey and Pacey begin to dance to the music Joey looks up at him and smiles

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

" did you pick this song out?" Joey asks Pacey

" nope, I didn't why?" Pacey shakes his head

" no reason just sounds like something you'd chose." Joey says

On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know

" I love you Potter." Pacey says

I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving  
Hold on to me and, never let me go

" I love you too oh and it's Witter remember." Joey says as she leans closer to Pacey

Joey and Pacey continue to dance as the music fades

ok so there you have it the wedding reception sorry if it confuses anyone but I just couldn't keep Mitch dead

up next

Joey and Pacey get some news about the baby

Dawson finds out the real reason Mitch was gone

I hope you enjoyed this

oh and the song is called Far Away it's on Nickelback's new cd called All The Right Reasons

it's an awesome CD if I must say


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I think we all know what this means

A/N: thank you so much to my faithful reviewers you guys make me feel like my writing is actually good

two weeks later at the Leery household Dawson is in the kitchen at the table when Mitch comes in Dawson starts to get up

" Dawson please don't get up." Mitch tells his son

" why not it's not like you care what I do." Dawson says angrily

" that's not fair Dawson." Mitch says as he pours a cup of coffee

" not fair! I'll tell you what's not fair the fact that I had to spend many years in therapy, the fact that mom had to raise Lilly by herself, the fact that Lilly was robbed of her father. Oh and then you just conveniently come back like nothing happened." Dawson yells at his father

" Dawson's calm down it's not like I had a choice." Mitch tries to calm his son down

" dad you always had a choice." Dawson says as he storms out of the kitchen

" Dawson wait." Mitch grabs his son by the arm " it's not what you think if you give me a chance I'll explain why I faked my death."

" ok fine I'll give you five minutes for you to explain why you put us through hell." Dawson says in an angry tone

" ok see you remember when Joey's dad was doing drugs and the ice house was burned down?" Mitch explains to Dawson

" yeah, what does that have to do with you faking your death?" Dawson questions

" ok, well after they had arrested Mike, me and Pacey's dad went searching for the guy that your dad had sold the drugs to, well come to find out that Joey's dad wasn't just dealing with your run of the mill drug dealers. Mitch pauses and Dawson starts to say something

" what were they drug lords or something?" Dawson asks

" something like that, well to make a long story short the main guy that was behind the whole operation had gotten out of prison in October of 2000 and in May of 2001 we found out that this guy was out to get the person that turned him in well since Mike was already in prison I was their next choice so after Pacey's dad found out he decided that it would be best I laid low, so they decided to enter me in the witness protection program and that is why my death was staged." Mitch continues

" I still don't get it I mean if that was the case then why didn't you tell us I mean you knew you were going to die ( Dawson forms quotations with his fingers ) five months before it happened, we're your family for god's sake and you couldn't even have the respect to let us know you were in danger?" Dawson looks at his dad with extreme let down

" Dawson I couldn't say anything to you for fear of something happening to you and Lilly."

" so did mom know about this?" Dawson asks

" yes, your mother knew about what was going on." Mitch says calmly

" what, you mean to tell me the two people in my life I trusted the most lied to me." Dawson says his voice is mixed with hurt and anger

" it was for your own good Dawson." Mitch tries to console his son

" you mean to tell me that me going through life thinking I was to blame for my father's death and my years of therapy was for my own good?" Dawson yells

" Dawson I'm s-"

" your what sorry, don't tell me that you have no idea of how much of a living hell my life has been since your supposed death, as far as I'm concerned your still dead to me." Dawson yells and storms off

" Dawson don't do this." Mitch yells after him

" go to hell dad." Dawson yells back

At the doctor's office Pacey and Joey are waiting for the doctor

" Joey Witter." the nurse asks

" that's us hon." Pacey tells Joey

" ok Mrs. Witter I'm going to ask you a few questions and then the doctor will be in shortly to examine you and take an ultra sound." the nurse tells her

" ok." Joey says

" when was the date of your last period?" the nurse asks

" um, I think it was October I'm not sure of the date." Joey tells her

" ok, are you on any medication right now?" the nurse asks

" no ma'am." Joey tells her

" do you smoke?"

" no."

" do you drink?"

" no."

" any street drug use."

" no."

" ok well if I could have you undress from the waist down and put this over your lap the doctor will be in shortly." the nurse hands her a drape cloth and exits

Pacey gives Joey a seductive look

" god Pacey not now, really is that all you think about?" Joey says trying not to laugh

" well, not all I think about." Pacey smiles

" don't you know that's how we got here in the first palce." Joey tells him

" I know but it's so fun to tease you that's all." Pacey says

there is a knock on the door

" Mrs. Witter." the doctor enters the room a few minutes later

" yes." Joey says

" hello I'm Dr. Evans and I'll be seeing you the remainder of your pregnancy you must be her husband?" the doctor introduces himself to Pacey and Joey

" yes, I am." Pacey says as he shakes the doctor's hand

" well Mrs. Witter congratulations looks like you two are going to be parents." the doctor says

" ok I'm going to have you lie down so we can do an ultra sound to see how your baby is doing, this is going to be kinda cold." the doctor tells her as he squeezes a gell like substance on her stomach. The doctor looks at the the monitor closely

" what is it doc ?" Pacey asks with worry

" nothing it's just that it looks like you're going to have twins." the doctor says

" I'm sorry did you say twins?" Pacey says with a surprised look on his face

" yes you and Joey are having twins." the doctor says

" twins, well leave it to us Pace to make up for lost time." Joey jokes

" can you tell us the sex of the babies yet?" Pacey asks

" well Joey's only about 12 weeks along so it's too early to tell." the doctor says as he wipes Joey's stomach off " ok Mrs. Witter I'm going to start you on some prenatal vitamins and some iron pills since you do seem to be anemic, I'll have the nurse make you an appointment for a month from now. "

" ok." Joey says

" take care and again congratulations." the doctor says as he exits the office

" well what do you think Pace twins?" Joey asks while putting her pants on

" well, I think this just mean I'm gonna have to take extra care of you and those babies." Pacey says as they exit the doctors office

I hope you liked this chapter I know the whole story with Mitch maybe a bit far fetched but I didn't know how else he would fake his death

Ok I need you guys' help I need a boy and a girl's name for Pacey and Joey's babies

up next Dawson deals with his dad's return

Andie and Drue get married

trouble ahead for Doug and Jack


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I think this is pretty much self explanatory

A/N: Thank you to superfan24 for the names and thank you to everyone else who has taken the time to review you guys are awesome

A/N: ok this jumps about seven months after Pacey and Joey's wedding

Joey is eight months pregnant. Dawson went back to LA to work on a movie with Todd

Dawson has still not came to terms with Mitch's decision. This chapter is basically focused on Drue and Andie's wedding.

At the bridal shop Jen, Andie, Audrey, and Joey are trying on dresses for Andie's wedding

Joey's in the dressing room trying to zip her dress up

" um could someone help me here?" Joey yells from the dressing room

" what seems to be the problem Joey?" Andie asks

" well it seems that these babies have grown a bit since the last time I tried this dress on I can't seem to get this dress buttoned." Joey tells her

" well suck those babies in." Audrey yells from the other dressing room

" Audrey easier said than done." Joey yells back

" ok, um here Joey try this dress on." Jen hands her another dress

" ok, this dress makes me look like I'm smuggling a basketball." Joey looks in the mirror

" oh, it can't be that bad come out and let us be the judge." Andie tells her

" fine." Joey sighs and walks out of the dressing room and looks in the mirror " ok it's official my butt has claimed independence and has formed it's own country." Joey says dryly and drops her arms

" Joey you look radiant I can't believe you're eight months pregnant." Audrey tells her

" Oh, believe me I feel it. I now know what a water buffalo feels like." Joey jokes

" oh, Joey just think in four more weeks you'll be back to your old self." Andie tells her

" oh, you mean that after I beat Pacey senseless for making me this way these stretch marks will go away?" Joey says in a sarcastic tone

" well...not exactly the stretch marks well those are permanent." Jen tells her

" oh, great not only am I fat I'm scared for life." Joey says as she changes out of her dress

" well, you know bunny I do have the number for this really hot plastic surgeon who can zap those puppies away." Audrey tells her

" thanks but I don't think I'll be needing him." Joey tells her

" ok, so everyone has their dress now." Andie asks and the other women all nod in agreement. " great so don't forget you guys have to be at the church at 7 am tomorrow." Andie tells the women

" I'm starving how about we get some food." Jen says

" oh, I think I'll pass the sight of food makes me sick right now." Joey says with a nauseated look on her face

" ok well anyone else want to eat?" Jen asks

" I'm too nervous to eat Jen." Andie tells her

" Audrey you hungry?" Jen asks

" actually I've got to get home I guess Dawson's flying in tonight and he told me he had a surprise for me when got in." Audrey says

" hmmm...maybe Dawson's gonna finally pop the question." Joey tells her

" fat chance you've got a better chance of Jack being straight then Spielberg wannabe proposing to me." Audrey says in a sarcastic tone

" Audrey let me ask you something, why are you with Dawson?" Andie asks bluntly

" well, I guess I'm hoping he makes it big and maybe being with him will get me the exposure I need to make it in Holy wood." Audrey says

" so basically you're using Dawson's fame for your own benefit?" Jen asks

" yep, and I kinda feel sorry for the guy." Audrey says

" it's your life Audrey I'm just glad it's you and not me." Joey says

" hey now." Audrey says pouty

" Audrey it's a joke." Joey tells her

" I know." Audrey says

the four women walk out the store

The next day at the church Jack, Pacey, Dawson, and Charlie are helping Drue get ready

" oh man I can't believe that you and I are going to be brother in laws." Jack says to Drue

" yeah, I never thought in a million years I'd be marrying your sister, but you know she was the only one that actually gave me a chance when I moved to Boston , well at first she wasn't too thrilled but once we got to know each other I knew she was the one, you know you spend your whole life looking for that certain person and the boom one day you wake up and it hits you that what you've been looking for has been there all along." Drue says as he adjusts his tie

" ok, who are you and what have you done with Drue?" Pacey jokes

" seriously man you know what I mean it's fate." Drue says looking in the mirror

" all I know is I'm never getting married." Dawson says

" what I thought that you were going to ask Audrey?" Pacey asks in shock

" no way man." Dawson says

" what's the deal? You guys have been together for two years now." Jack asks

" it's just Audrey and I are complicated that's all." Dawson explains

" complicated how?" Charlie asks

" let's just say things are not always black and white." Dawson says

" I get it she's your cover up and you're secretly pinning for Jackers." Drue Jokes

" let's just say that Audrey and I have a deal." Dawson says

" ok, enough said we've got a wedding to start." Pacey claps his hands

at the altar Joey, Jen and Audrey are standing next to each other on one side

and Pacey, and , Dawson, are standing on the other side

Wedding march plays

Andie walks down the stairs she's wearing a white Victorian dress she looks like a southern belle

Jack meets her at the end of the stairs and she takes his hand and the continue to walk towards the altar.

" who gives this woman away?" the priest asks

" I do sir." Jack says as he lifts he veil and gives her a kiss on the cheek

" hurt my sister and I'll kill you." Jack whispers to Drue and stands next to Pacey and Dawson

" I promise you she's in good hands." Drue says

" today we are gathered here to witness the marriage of Andrea Jean Mc. Phee to Andrew Wade Valentine is there anyone here that objects to these two people being married speak now or forever hold your peace." the priest pauses " ok if nobody objects I shall go on" turns to Andie " do you Andrea Jean Mc. Phee take thee Andrew Wade Valentine to be your lawfully wedded husband till death do you part?" the priest asks

" I do." Andie says as she looks at Drue

" ok and do you Andrew Wade Valentine take thee Andrea Jean Mc. Phee to be your lawfully wedded wife till death do you part." the priest asks looking at Drue

" I do." Drue says as he smiles at Andie

" now, may I have the rings please?" the priest turns to Jack

" here you go sir." Jack pulls the rings out of his pocket and hands them to the priest

" now repeat after me, I Andrew Wade Valentine thee wed." the priest turns to Drue

" I Andrew Wade Valentine."

" I Andrew Wade Valentine."

" Thee wed Andrea Jean Mc. Phee ."

" Thee wed Andrea Jean Mc. Phee."

" through sickness and health."

" through sickness and health."

" I promise to love honor and cherish you all the days of my life."

" I promise to love honor and cherish you all the days of my life." Drue places the ring on Andie's finger

" ok, Andrea repeat after me." the priest turns to Andie

" I Andrea Jean Mc. Phee."

" I Andrea Jean Mc. Phee."

" thee wed Andrew Wade Valentine."

" thee wed Andrew Wade Valentine."

" through sickness and health."

" through sickness and health."

" I promise to love honor and cherish you all the days of my life."

" I promise to love honor and cherish you all the days of my life." Andie places the ring on Drue's finger

" by the power invested to me by the state of Massachusettes I present to you Mr.and Mrs. Andrew Valentine you may kiss the bride." Drue kisses and Andie and they walk down the aisle.

Ok I'm sorry it took so long to update but I was without internet for a week I hope you enjoyed this chapter I decided not to mess with Jack and Doug right now

up next we find out the real reason behind Dawson and Audrey's relationship

Todd shows up at the reception with news about Dawson

Joey goes into labor


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: do I really need to go through this again?

A/N: ok, so I like had this chapter done and then my computer crashed again grrrr I'm starting not to like my computer.

A/N: thank you to everyone who took the time to leave a review they mean a lot to me

ok so as they say in T.V. Land on with the show

At Andie and Drue's reception Joey, Andie, Audrey, and Jen are sitting at the table talking.

" so Audrey what's up with you and Dawson?" Jen asks as she takes a drink of her wine

" what do you mean by that?" Audrey asks

" oh, nothing really just that you two don't seem to be acting very boyfriend and girlfriend like." Jen tells her

" well, that's because we're not boyfriend and girlfriend anymore." Audrey says casually

" really, what happened?" Joey asks taking a sip of her water

" well see it's all really quite funny." Audrey says

Pacey walks up behind Joey and gives her a kiss

" what's so funny?" Pacey asks confused

" oh, hey sweetie, Audrey here was just going to tell us why her and Dawson broke up." Joey tells him

" let me guess he's having an affair with Todd?" Pacey jokes

" Pacey, now you know that's not true." Andie says

" um, Pacey how did you know that Dawson was with Todd?" Audrey asks him

" what, you mean I was right? I was only joking." Pacey says surprised at what Audrey said

" I so wish that were true Pace." Audrey tells him as she drinks her wine

" you know I always knew there was something wrong with that boy." Joey says mater of factly

" so let me get this straight you're telling us that our own Dawson Leery is playing for Jack's team now?" Jen asks

" yep, he sure is our boy wonder is I guess you could say wonder woman now." Audrey jokes

" so, how did you find this out?"Jen asks

" well last night when I came home from the dinner well Todd and Dawson were on the couch--"

" ok, you can stop right there I think we all get what happens next." Pacey cringes

" yeah, I'm already nauseous as it is." Joey says holing her stomach

" so Joey when are those babies suppose to come out?" Jen asks changing the subject

" anytime now, but I'm starting to think that they are trying to make a permanent residence in my uterus." Joey tells them

" trust me Joey they do come out some just take longer than others." Jen tells her trying not to laugh

" um, Pacey I think my water just broke." Joey calmly tells Pacey

" huh, it's ok I can get you another one." Pacey tells her not realizing what Joey told him

" hey, Pace you do realize what she just said right?" Andie asks him

" yeah, she said her water broke, wait you're water broke?" her turns to Joey and Joey nods her head " oh, ok so Jen go get the car and Andie and I will meet you with Joey at the car, Audrey go tell everyone that Joey's going to have the babies and we'll meet them at the hospital." Pacey trying to be as calm as possible

" ok." Audrey goes and tells the others as Pacey and Andie help Joey to the car

At the hospital Jack, Dawson, Charlie, Drue, Todd, Andie, Jen, and Audrey are in the waiting room waiting for news about Joey when Pacey come walking out.

" so how is she?" Dawson asks

" well, she's good considering she's got to fit two objects the size of a watermelon out something the size of a lemon." Pacey tells him

" that good huh?"Dawson asks

" well considering that she's decided to do this with out pain medicine I'd say she handling this pretty well." Pacey explains

" good, god man that chicks got balls."a drunken Todd says

" oh, I see we brought out boyfriend how sweet." Pacey says mockingly

" how did you know?'" Dawson asks

" Audrey told us." Pacey tells him

" Audrey I thought that this was suppose to be kept quiet." Dawson tells her

" like they wouldn't figure it out on their own." Audrey tells him

" ok, well I'm going to check on Joey so I'll leave you two to battle it out." Pacey tells him as he walks back to Joey's room

in the hospital room

" hey Potter how you holding up there?" Pacey asks

" pretty good seeing as I'm about to give birth to shamu and his sister." Joey tells him in between contractions

" you need anything dear?" Pacey asks

" actually could you call the doctor in here cause I think I need to push." Joey tells Pacey

" sure thing." Pacey leaves to get the doctor

Pacey returns with the doctor

" how you feeling Joey?" the doctor asks

" well fairly well." Joey says

" Pacey says you are wanting to push well let me check your cervix to see if you're complete and if you are you can start pushing. Ok Joey you're complete now I'm going to have you with this next contraction push really hard and keeping push until I tell you to stop ok." the doctor tells her

" ok." Joey says

" ok, and push 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,and 10 ok Joey breathe, ok I see the head ok give me one more push like that and we should have the head out, OK push 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,and 10

ok the heads out now Joey I want you to stop pushing so I can suction the baby's nose and mouth and when I tell you to I want you to push again so we can get the shoulders out and then the rest of baby will just kind of slide right out. "

" ok, remind me again to never have sex again." Joey says panting

" you're doing great honey, one more push and the baby will be out." Pacey says trying to comfort her

" you do realize I have to do this again seeing as shamu has a sister." Joey says

" I know I'm just trying to comfort you." Pacey tells her

" ok, Joey one more push. 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,and 10 congratulations Joey you have a baby girl. Pacey would you like to cut the cord?" the doctor asks him as he hands him the scissors

" um, sure." Pacey walks over to the doctor and cuts the cord

" you did it Joey we have a girl now if you can do that again well have both babies in no time." Pacey tells her as he kisses here forehead

" um, Mr. Witter I'm going to have to ask you to leave." the doctor tells him

" why, what's wrong?" Pacey asks trying to stay calm

" well, it looks like baby number two is breech, which means that we are going to have to perform a cesarean section to deliver the other baby." the doctor explains

" is Joey going to be ok?" Pacey asks

" she'll be find they are going to take her to O.R. And then she'll be back down in here in an hour. I'll let you know when you can see her and the babies." the doctor tells him

and Pacey leaves the room.

Johnny's daddy was taking him fishin'  
When he was eight years old  
A little girl came through the front gate holdin' a fishing pole  
His dad looked down and smiled, said we can't leave her behind  
Son I know you don't want her to go but someday you'll change your mind  
And johnny said take jimmy johnson, take tommy Thompson, take my best friend bo  
Take anybody that you want as long as she don't go  
Take any boy in the world  
Daddy please don't take the girl

Pacey walks out to the waiting room when Jen walks up to him

" so how is she and how are the babies?" Jen asks

" well it's a girl." Pacey tells her

" I thought you were having twins?" Andie asks confused

Same old boy  
Same sweet girl  
Ten years down the road  
He held her tight and kissed her lips  
In front of the picture show  
Stranger came and pulled a gun  
Grabbed her by the arm said if you do what I tell you to, there won't be any harm  
And johnny said take my money, take my wallet, take my credit cards  
Here's the watch that my grandpa gave me  
Here's the key to my car  
Mister give it a whirl  
But please don't take the girl

" we are it's just baby number two is breech and well they had to do an emergency cesarean section on Joey to deliver the baby." Pacey explains

" is she going to be ok?" Audrey asks

" yeah she'll be fine the doctor says it all quite routine and I'll get to see her and the babies soon." Pacey tells them

" Mr. Witter." the nurse asks

" yes, how is she, how's the baby can I see them now?" Pacey asks

" the baby's in the nursery you can see him shortly. Joey's lost a lot of blood and the doctor's doing the best he can the stop the bleeding." the nurse explains

" is she going to be ok?" Pacey asks trying to be calm

" right now the doctors are doing all they can I'll let you know if anything changes." the nurse explains

" Pacey are you ok?" Jen asks rubbing his shoulder

" I need some air." Pacey moves Jen's arm and walks out side

Same old boy  
Same sweet girl  
Five years down the road  
There's going to be a little one and she says it's time to go  
Doctor says the baby's fine but you'll have to leave  
'cause his momma's fading fast and johnny hit his knees and there he prayed  
Take the very breath you gave me  
Take the heart from my chest  
I'll gladly take her place if you'll let me  
Make this my last request  
Take me out of this world  
God, please don't take the girl

Pacey falls to the ground and begins to sob

" please lord if I have ever done anything right please let Joey be ok I can't lose her now I need here so much more than you do please lord bring my Joey home safe." Pacey looks up at the sky

Johnny's daddy  
Was taking him fishin'  
When he was eight years old

I hope everyone like this chapter I will try and update soon

the song is called "Don't Take The Girl" by Tim McGraw


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Well I guess I should put this here although I think you know the drill by now

A/N: thank you so much to everyone that has reviewed my story.

This chapter may confuse you at first but keeping reading it gets less confusing

also I had to find a way to incorporate this song I just love it some much and hated not to use it, ok enough of my mindless babble now on to the story.

A/N: one more thing flashback are in italics

I said hello I think I'm broken  
And though I was only jokin'  
It took me by surprise when you agreed  
I was tryin' to be clever  
For the life of me I never  
Would have guessed how far the simple truth would lead  
You knew all my lines   
You knew all my tricks  
You knew how to heal that pain  
No medicine can fix

in the waiting area Pacey is staring out the window waiting on news about Joey when Gretchen walks up behind him

" hey, how you holding up?" Gretchen gives him a hug

" Gretchen, when did you get here?" Pacey asks

" Doug called me and and I got here as soon as I could, so have the doctors told you anything yet?" Gretchen asks

" no, they keep telling me to wait and the doctor will be out shortly, come on I know if the tables were reversed they'd be out here in a heartbeat, what if she doesn't make it Gretch? I lost her once there is no way I'm gonna lose her again." Pacey says fighting back tears

" Pace, Joey's a fighter she's gonna pull through this you know that." Gretchen places a reassuring hand on his shoulder

" what if she's not? I need her Gretch you have no idea how much I need her to be ok." Pacey tells her

" I know Pace, but right now all we can do is pray that she pulls through this." Gretchen tells him

" you're right I need to be strong for her and for those babies." Pacey tells her

" speaking of babies have you named them yet?" Gretchen tries to lighten the mood

" yeah we have Brooklyn Lillian Witter and Chris Andrew Witter, Joey wanted to call him Christopher but I figured everyone would call him Chris any way so I just saved him some time." Pacey explains

" I like those names and good thinking there dad." Gretchen smiles at him " hey why don't you try to get some rest and I'll let you know if I hear anything."

" thanks, but really I'm ok I think I'm just gonna stand here and think." Pacey tells her drifting off in a daze

" ok, well if you need anything let me know." Gretchen gives him a hug

" I will Gretch." Pacey tells her

Pacey continues to look out the window

And I bless the day I met you  
And I thank God that He let you  
Lay beside me for a moment that lives on  
And the good news is I'm better  
For the time we spent together  
And the bad news is you're gone

April 2000

" _I've been meaning to ask you something all night." Joey walks up to where Pacey's sitting _

" _what that might be?" Pacey looks at Joey _

" _will you dance with me." Joey holds her hand out_

" _sure." Pacey takes her hand and they begin to sway to the music_

" _why does this feel so right?" Pacey asks holding her close_

" _I don't know maybe it's all those dance lesson we took." Joey shakes her head and smiles_

" _where'd you get those, they're not you." Pacey asks taking her ear in his hand and looking at the diamond earring_

" _why cause Dawson gave them to me, or because I'm just poor tomboy?" Joey ask offended by Pacey's question_

" _neither. See this is you, it's not showy or gaudy just simple." Pacey runs a finger through the bracelet _

" _it was my mom's" Joey says quietly_

" _I know." Pacey says_

" _how did you -" _

" _you told me about six months ago, you were wearing that sweater the one with the snowflakes and I was giving you a hard time and you said look Pacey I just found my mothers bracelet will you cut me some slack." Pacey describes_

" _you remember that?" Joey says in almost a whisper_

" _I remember everything Jo." Pacey whispers in her ear._

Lookin' back it's still surprisin'  
I was sinking you were rising  
With a look you caught me in mid-air  
Now I know God has His reasons  
But sometimes it's hard to see them   
When I awake and find that you're not there  
You found hope in hopeless  
Your made crazy sane  
You became the missing link   
That helped me break my chains

" I don't want to remember you Joey I want to live you, ok for some reason that just made no sense, but then it does, oh what am I going to do." Pacey lets out a sigh

May 2000

_Joey comes running as fast as she can towards True Love looking for Pacey_

" _Pacey! Pacey! Pacey! Pacey! ( Joey climbs aboard the boat and looks inside) Pace! Pacey!"_

" _you want something Jo?" Pacey comes around from the other side of the pier_

" _I want to talk to you!"_

" _nope, no it's a bit late for this now. I'm leaving, you can't stop me, so don't even try."_

" _no, that's not why I'm here."_

" _So why are you here?" Pacey climbs aboard the boat " maybe you want to rub it in a little bit, huh? Pacey jumps off the boat and unties it from the dock_

"_Look, I don't want to stop you, Pacey. And I don't want to stop Dawson, and I don't want to be stopped. Not by either of you, not by anyone. See, I mean, that's what this whole year's been about. We've been trying to stop each other from moving on and from growing up. But not you. You're different. And you've challenged me every step of the way and you've been there every step of the way."_

_walking past her " Jo, departure time is in T-minus 30 seconds, so if there's a point, I suggest you get to it." he climbs back aboard. Joey thinks for a second, then turns around_

" _I think I'm in love with you."_

_with his back towards Joey "You think or you know?"_

" _I know." Pacey turns to look at Joey "I've known it since the moment you kissed me and maybe even before that. As scary as it is, I don't want to deny it anymore, Pacey. I don't want to run from it and I don't want to let it run from me."_

" _So… what are we going to do here, Jo?"_

" _I want to come with you."_

" _What? Are you crazy?"_

" _I want to stop standing still, I want to move forward, I want to come with you."_

" _What about Bessie and the B&B? They need you."_

" _Not as much as I need you, Pacey "_

_He smiles at her, she smiles back. She takes this as a yes and tries to climb aboard._

_stopping her "Uh uh uh uh!"_

_smiling, raising her hand up to his "Permission to come aboard?"_

" _Permission granted." he takes her hand and she climbs aboard. They kiss. "You can swim, can't you?"_

" nobody can make me feel the way you do I know you're the one for me I need you so much Joey, I know it seems so redundant now, but it's true. You are my everything and if I lose you I don't know if I can go on you've got to pull through if not for me for our new babies I want them to know you."

" Mr. Witter?" the doctor asks

" yes, how is she? Is she ok?" Pacey asks trying to stay calm

" Mr. Witter we've got the bleeding to stop, right now she's in recovery, you can see her but she's very weak." the doctor tells him

" great, I just want to see her." Pacey lets out a sigh of relief and walks with the doctor to Joey's room

Joey's room

" hey, you gave us quite a bit of a scare you know that?" Pacey kisses her forehead

" hey, so how are the babies?" Joey says weakly

" they are fine, Joey I love you so much." Pacey squeezes her hand

" Pace, I'm not going anywhere." Joey tells him

" you better not." Pacey smiles and lays his head on her shoulder and closes his eyes ( to himself ) " thank you lord for bringing Joey back to me."

thank you for reading I really do hope I didn't confuse anyone too much.

The song used her is called " you're gone" by Diamond Rio I love this song


	25. Chapter 25

1Disclaimer: I do not own DC or it's characters if I did do you really think I'd be making videos on you tube and writing fan fics? Any who you get the point I only own the plot line and well my PC.

A/N: Ok so I realized that I have not updated in like forever so here is the long awaited update of reunion.

At Pacey and Joey's house Pacey is on the couch watching TV when Joey comes downstairs.

"Ok Brooklyn and Chris are both asleep I have to go to the office for a bit to make sure everything is going smoothly so I left a list of things for you to do." Joey hands him the list

"Joey will you just relax I think I can handle taking care of the twins while you are gone, I mean really how hard could it be?" Pacey takes the list and looks at it

"Pace it's not as easy as you think, ok there's milk in the fridge for them, and I will see you after work." Joey kisses him

"uh, Jo what kind of milk are talking about here?" Pacey asks

"it's breast milk silly." Joey smiles

"ok that is just gross I am not feeding that to my kids." Pacey says with disgust

"Pacey it's just breast milk it's not going to kill them or you for that fact." Joey explains

"yeah speak for yourself." Pacey says going back to the couch

"Ok, I'll be home at 6pm I will see you then." Joey kisses him and walks out the door

Pacey looks at the list and sighs and turns on the TV when he hears a noise on the baby monitor.

"Great, you would have to be up now." Pacey sighs and goes upstairs to check on the babies.

In the twins' room, Pacey peaks in and sees that they are sound a sleep.

"What the heck you had me come all the way up here to find you tow sleeping great." Pacey whispers and heads back downstairs.

On the couch Pacey is watching Maury when there is a knock on the door.

"Hold on I'm coming." Pacey opens the door "what are you doing here?" Pacey asks

"Andie wanted me to bring this over and I thought maybe you'd need some help." Drue says handing him a dish with some food in it.

"Thanks man, uh come in I guess." Pacey takes the dish and puts it in the fridge while Drue sits on the couch.

"Ah, I see we have turned into a housewife now haven't we?" Drue teases

"what do you mean by that." Pacey asks

"nothing man you're watching Maury." Drue teases

"What is wrong with Maury? I think he is very insightful and anyway I'm waiting for Days Of Our lives to come on."Pacey tells him

"oh, man Pace you need help and you need it now." Drue tells him

Three hours later Drue and Pacey are both on the couch watching Days when the door knocks

"hey dude someone's at the door." Drue says in between sobs

"well I'm not getting up I want to see if Marlena wakes up." Pacey says wiping a tear from his eye

"fine I'll get up and get it." Drue goes and answers the door

"hey man is Pacey here?" Jack asks confused of why Drue is answering the door

"yeah he's over there watching Days." Drue points to the couch

"Days is on oh man I haven't watched that show in a while." Jacks says as he sits on the couch next to Pacey

"great why do I feel like I'm in a bad episode of Desperate Housewives." Drue says to himself

"Hey Pace you got anything to drink in here?" Drue asks

"yeah check the fridge." Pacey says

Drue opens the fridge and finds some milk and pours some in a glass he takes a drink. "Hey Pace where did you get this milk from it's kind of sweet." Drue asks

"what milk are you talking about?" Pacey asks

"The milk that was in the fridge." Drue points out

"dude that's breast milk." Pacey says with a laugh

"aww nasty you could've warned me." Drue says spitting the milk out

"You never asked." Pacey says laughing hysterically

a noise from the baby monitor silences their laughs

"well guys duty calls." Pacey picks up the monitor and goes upstairs

"hey you need some help there Pace?" Jack asks

"uh, sure I guess." Pacey tells him

Pacey, Jack and Drue head upstairs

"Oh, god what is that funk?" Drue asks gagging on the smell

"Oh, that would mean that they need diaper changes."Pacey tells him

"Oh, no way Drue does not change diapers." Drue says heading back downstairs

"ok, Jack you want to grab Brooklyn and I'll take Chris." Pacey says handing Brooklyn to Jack

"man why do I get stuck with the one that smells." Jack says holding his shirt over his nose

"hey, he don't smell any better." Pacey says holding Chris

"Ok, where are the diapers at?" Jack asks

"Um, they are over there." Pacey points to the diaper bag

Jack goes over and picks up four diapers and hands two of them to Pacey

Pacey takes the diapers and laughs and Jack

Downstairs Drue is on the couch when the door knocks

"hey Pacey someone is here." Drue yells

"well answer the door." Pacey yells down

"Fine I'll go get the door." Drue gets up and answers the door

"um, where's Pacey?" Jen asks

"He's upstairs with Jack and the twins." Drue says

"Jack and Pacey are both up their this can't be good." Jen says as she goes upstairs

meanwhile Jack and Pacey have the twins wrapped up in paper towels and duck tape

"Ok that wasn't so hard." Jack says holding Brooklyn

"See I told you it wasn't so bad." Pacey says

"Oh, my god what did you two do to those poor babies." Jen says trying not to laugh

"nothing just changed their diapers." Jack says

"boys you two need some help her ok first off duct tape and paper towels are not diapers." Jen says taking Brooklyn from Jack

"What they worked." Pacey says

"ok this I'd expect from Jack but Pacey haven't you changed a diaper before?" Jen asks changing Brooklyn the correct way

"Well no Joey always did that." Pacey explains

"I see." Jen says as she places Brooklyn back in her crib and continues to change Chris' diaper

"what." Pacey says

"nothing it's just really funny that you have never changed a diaper." Jen says placing Chris in his crib.

"Thank you Jen I don't know what I would do without you." Pacey says relived that Jen has gotten the twins to sleep

"no problem just remember diapers are for baby's butts not paper towels." Jen says as they head back downstairs

Downstairs Jack, Jen, and Pacey see Drue on the couch crying

"Uh, Drue are you ok there?" Jen asks

"it's just so sad." Drue says drying his eyes

"what is sad?" Jack asks

"Zack died." Drue says

"what." Pacey and Jack says as they rush over to the TV

"what the hell is wrong with you guys it's a soap opera get over it." Jen yells as she turns the TV off

"hey now." All three guys yell at Jen and Jack tries to take the remote away from Jen

"Give that back." Jack says trying to take the remote from Jen

"nope, I think you boys need to get a life and get Pacey there out of this house." Jen tells them as she grabs their coats

"w-what I can't leave what about the twins?" Pacey says

"Don't worry Pacey I will take care of them." Jen says reassuringly

"Ok, there are two of them and one of you." Pacey points out

"ok, captain obvious how about I call Andie and she can come over here and help me and you and the boys can go out and get in touch with reality." Jen says picking up the phone to call Andie

"ok, but what about Joey?" Pacey asks

"It's ok Joey sent me here to check up on you and so I don't think she will have any problem with me telling you to go enjoy some time with the guys." Jen says

"wait Joey sent you here to check up on me, what did she think that I would burn the place down?" Pacey asks

"no, but she knew that you would not be able to handle them on your own so that is why she called me to check on things." Jen tells them

"Great just great." Pacey says as he, Jack, and Drue leave

"Uh, hey guys." Andie says giving the guys a strange look

"ok, good you're here no we can start working on our plan." Jen says as she double checks to see that the guys have left.

ok yeah sorry about this chapter I wasn't really sure of how to do it.

Up next what is Andie and Jen's plan

and we finally find more out about Todd and Dawson


End file.
